Guardians of Hoenn
by Shadow-Wolf-Hikaru
Summary: Sequel to Guardians of Sinnoh. Hikaru, Jonny, and Calvin take on Hoenn, what awaits them on this region. Also a shadow group starts to make a move, while the group takes on Gyms and Contests. Follows a bit of all. OC's are welcome if you want
1. Starting in Hoenn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon at all, only the plot and my OC's **

**Calvin – Pokefan102 **

Well im back yall, with the second story to my series just like I promised :) if you havnt read the first one, go now it is on my profile. If you dont read it, u will prob be lost, cause Im lazy and dont really explain much from the last story :D So without further adu here is the first chapter to Trouble in Hoenn.

Starting in Hoenn.

Hikaru's Pov:

"Are we there yet?" I asked for the tenth time this morning, we had boarded the boat to Hoenn yesterday, and slept through the night. By early morning I was up, ready to go with a sleepy Piko on my shoulder, and Jonny at my side, Calvin was eating breakfast.

"The Captain said we will be arriving in twenty minutes, you need to calm down." Jonny said, wrapping his arm around me, to keep me from bouncing up and down.

"Yeah keep it down, one of us is trying to go back to sleep." Piko groaned, eyes closed. Once I stopped moving, I rolled my eyes at both of them, then looked out into the ocean to amuse myself. Five minutes later I was bored of watching new pokemon jump up and down in the water.

"Why don't we try meditating to pass the time?" Jonny asked, I growled hating to sit still in one spot for too long.

I gave in after a few minutes. "Fine, but only ten minutes." Since there were only a few people on board, we sat down a little ways from the railing on the front deck. Piko jumped into my lap to sleep just a little bit longer while I was quiet, Calvin came five minutes later. I tried to be quiet, but since we were almost to Hoenn I just wanted to explode with excitement. "Have you ever been to Hoenn?" I asked, scooping Piko with my arms as I stood up, and looking towards Calvin. Jonny sighed as he also stood up, I could never understood why he could sit still for a long time.

Calvin shook his head. "Nope, I have only been to Johto, Kanto and of course Sinnoh. This will be my first time here." He looked out into the ocean. "I hope my sister is still here." He muttered, I cocked my head to the side, but did not question him, I would not intrude on personal stuff, unless I had to.

Sighing, I looked out into the ocean, an outline of something was coming into view. "Look, I think that is Hoenn!" I almost shouted, waking Piko up from his nap, the guys looked and sure enough we were getting close to the land.

"Is she ever quiet?" Calvin asked Jonny.

He chuckled. "Yes, but not when she is excited about exploring new places."

I rolled my eyes. "I am right here you know."

"We know." They said in unison.

The boat finally docked at Hoenn, I ran off of the boat, with the guys behind me. "So, where are we supposed to meet the Professor?" I asked, looking for the guy that Birch told us about.

"Birch said he was going to meet us here, at the dock." Jonny replied.

"But I do not see him anywhere." Calvin pointed out the obvious, we waited for ten minutes, but he still didn't show up.

"Let's try going to his lab, maybe he forgot we were coming today." I said, they nodded, we headed into the town, it was small, much like Sandgem, only it had more trees. After asking for directions we arrived at the lab a couple minutes later, I knocked loudly on the door. A tall skinny guy opened the door, and looked at us questionably. "We are here to see Professor Birch, we are trainers from Sinnoh."

He brightened up. "So you were the ones that were coming today." Then he frowned "Didn't the professor meet you already, he left fifteen minutes ago?"

We looked at each other. "No, I guess we will go find him, we will be back once we find him." I said, with a wave we left the lab and went into the woods.

"So, where would we find this professor?" I asked.

"Why don't you use your aura?" Calvin suggested, we had told him on the boat that me and Jonny can use aura, though we were still new at it.

I sighed. "I tried already, there is too much aura in this forest to distinguish anything, if I was stronger I could do it, but not right now." We searched the woods some more, before hearing a cry for help, then we rushed over to find a sturdy guy with a lab coat in the tree, being surrounded by dog pokemon. "Are you Professor Birch?" I asked, ignoring the angry remarks of the dog pokemon, then I looked at them, and they were so cute! I decided to catch one of them.

The guy looked at us. "Why yes I am, you must be the trainers from Sinnoh." Birch happily said, then looked at the pack. "Can you please get those pokemon away from me?"

"Sure." I agreed, then looked at Piko "Use thunder, but do not kill them, I would like to catch one." He rolled his eyes, but obeyed as he leapt from my shoulder and unleashed half of his power onto the dogs. I grabbed an empty pokeball enlarging it, then tossing it at the small dog, the ball hit it, and rolled around before I heard a ding. "Yes!"

"Why did you catch that one?" Jonny asked.

I grinned as I picked it up, and put it on my belt. "Because it was cute." Everyone dropped anime style to the ground, Piko shook his head as he climbed back onto my shoulder.

"Thank you very much, sorry about us meeting like this, I saw a pokemon in this forest, and was looking for him, when I stepped on one of those poochyena, then they chased me up that tree." Birch explained, scratching the back of his head. "But enough about me, lets get you guys over to the lab." We headed back to the lab, once we got there, Birch looked closely at Piko "That sure is a peculiar pikachu."

I nodded. "Yep, everyone notices that about him, it was worse when he was a pichu." I let the assistants look over him, while we talked with Birch, he upgraded our Pokedex's, then he took us over to where the starters were.

"We only had one beginner trainer this month, so you guys can take these two. The ones left are Torchic and Treecko " Birch said.

We stared at each other, before I motioned them to take the balls. "You guys can take them, since I already have three pokemon with me."

"Three?" Birch asked, only seeing two.

Nodding, I pulled out a pokeball from my backpack. "Please keep this one a secret." I said, then released Rain, my suicune, everyone in the room besides us three, had their mouths open to the ground. "He is protecting me, that is all I can say right now." I let them study Rain, while I turned my attention to the guys.

"I think I will take Torchic." Calvin decided, taking up the pokeball with the fire sign on it.

"Cool, that means I have Treecko." Jonny grinned, as he took the ball with the leaf sign on it, I recalled Rain much to the researchers dismay.

"Well we should be going, I want to explore Oldale town." I said, since that was the first town that had ruins, I could not wait.

"Ok, make sure you stop by every once in a while." Birch said, we waved and left the lab.

Soon we had exited the small town and headed to the next town. "So, Calvin, what is your goal for this region?" I asked, walking backwards, looking at the guys.

"I plan on doing contests." Calvin said happily, I grimaced. "What, contests are fun, and I will get you to like them."

"Remember the last contest I was in, you may try but I will not like contests at all." I sternly said, then ended up tripping on a rock in the road. '_Retarded troubles_.'

'_They will be gone next year_.' Dialga reminded me.

'_Joy_.' I thought sarcastically, while Jonny helped me up, after dusting myself off, we continued on towards the town. I had my birthday in January, Jonny's wasn't for another month, one day I will ask Calvin when his is.

"Still, I will hook you onto them." Calvin mischievously said, I would have to watch out for him later on.

A thought came up. "I have yet to name my poochyena." I said, looking at the ball on my belt "Let's see what my 'Dex says." I pulled it out, and scanned the pokeball.

'_Poochyena, the Bite Pokémon. Poochyena is the pre-evolved form of Mightyena. Its biting strength is superior Pokémon, and has the endurance to chase opponents down until completely exhausted_.'

I learned that my poochyena was a boy. "Well, this will be a fun pokemon to train." I muttered, then thought for a bit. "I think I will call him Kyo."

We kept walking on, when Calvin glanced at me. "So, are you going to stay as a trainer?"

"For now I will take on gyms, but I am thinking about becoming a field researcher. But I could never stand staying in those laboratories, I love traveling." I explained, then grabbed Jonny's arm. "And this one wants to be a Champion, and will follow me wherever I go"

"You got that right." He agreed, before kissing me.

"Ugh." Calvin, and Piko said in unison, we laughed breaking apart, but keeping our hands together.

We stopped for lunch by a stream, luckily we were still on the right track to the town, I had not gotten us lost yet. First we ate a good meal made by my lovely boyfriend, we even got out our pokemon, me with my three, Calvin with Torchic and Jonny, with Treecko. I introduced Kyo to my other pokemon, but lets just say we didn't hit it right off the bat, he really liked biting my arm. Me and Jonny let our pokemon train with each other, while we did some katas, Calvin working on Torchic for his first contest. Rain did manage to calm Kyo down after we were done, but he still was stubborn, then we cleaned up everything and was off once more.

"Look I can see the ruins!" I yelled, pointing ahead of us, the ruins had a stone building in the center with pillars around it, the roof and half of the pillars were on the ground. With my target in sight I ran to it, leaving the guys behind me, they rolled their eyes, but did not change their pace. I studied the ruins for several hours, taking notes and looking at everything, before going to the pokemon center, where the guys were.

"So how where the ruins?" Jonny asked, once we had gotten dinner, it was curry with rice and vegetables, we had also given our pokemon to Nurse Joy.

"It was good, there is another chamber in the stone, but you need four keys." I said thoughtfully, finishing my second plate of food.

Calvin yawned. "Sounds interesting in all, but can we go to bed, I am getting tired from all the travel today."

"Sure." I agreed, yawning as well, we cleaned our table off, got our pokemon and a key from Nurse Joy, the room that we got looked the same as all the others, but this one had two bunk beds. While Jonny was taking a shower, and Calvin already in his bed, I decided to read through the book that Riley gave me. I almost laughed out loud as I saw only one word on that entire first page, printed in very big letters.

'MEDITATE!'

For once I decided to do what I was instructed to do- meditated- until it was my turn for the shower, Piko had already gone to sleep on my pillow. Once I was done with my shower, and into my pyjamas, which consisted of, black shorts, with a yellow tang top that had pikachus on it.

"Goodnight you guys." I said climbing into the bottom bunk, the guys had the other bunk bed, Calvin on the top, and Jonny on the bottom.

"Goodnight." They replied, then a few minutes later all of us were asleep, resting for we were only at the beginning of our journey in Hoenn.

'_Why don't we just tell her yet, she is going to be mad at us again_.' Palkia said, looking through a portal at Hikaru.

_'I know, but you must not tell her until she meets them_.' Arceus replied.

Dialga sighed. '_That is going to be for a while, they are an ghost organization, they do not come up every day_.'

'_Just have patience_.' Arceus said.

'_Yeah have patience, like me_.' Palkia boasted.

'_You do not have any patience at all_.' Dialga retorted.

'_DO TOO_.'

'_DO NOT_.'

'_DO TOO_.'

'_I think I need a vacation_.' Arceus muttered, leaving the bickering two by themselves, for now he had other matters to attend to.

**Authors note: **Woot, started on this next story was fun, sorry it wasnt out sooner, I caught the flu, and I couldnt write for several days. On another note, I decided for both Jonny and Calvin to have the starters as their first pokemon they have in Hoenn, I changed it at the last minute. If you want me to change that part in the epilogue I will, but if not ill just be lazy and not change it. Let's see what else...i will have them do the gyms and contests in order, other then that, I will prob have fun making up stuff :) Next time it will be Jonny's Pov, so review if ya want. Until next chapter!


	2. First Contest

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Pokemon :( but I do own da plot and my OC's **

**Calvin – Pokefan102**

Im back! here is chapter two! First time with a guy's Pov so hope you like it :)

First Contest

Jonny's Pov:

Morning, it is always a peaceful thing not to be disturbed, it was this kind of morning that I woke up in. I yawned, sitting up in my bed, Hikaru was still asleep in her bed, while Calvin was nowhere in sight. '_Interesting, someone who wakes up earlier than me_.' I thought, then I saw the note on the desk.

_Hikaru, Jonny _

_I am going to find another pokemon to train with for the upcoming contest. I will meet you guys at breakfast. _

_Calvin _

'_That answers my question as to where he is_.' I mused as I got dressed, Hikaru still wasn't up so I decided to have some fun. I sneaked into her bed, scooting her over to the wall yet holding her in my arms, it was a good thing she is a heavy sleeper when someone moves her. I was careful of Piko though- he shocks hard if you wake him up in the morning. It took fifteen minutes for her to wake up, and I smiled as she hit her foot against my leg. She touched it again, before turning around.

"Morning."

"How many times are you going to do this?" Hikaru asked.

I chuckled and pulled her closer to me. "As many times as I feel like doing it."

"Joy." Hikaru moaned, but I knew that deep inside she enjoyed it.

"We need to get up, Calvin should be waiting for us at the mess hall." I said, showing her the note, then I sat up.

She yawned, and allowed me to pull her up. "Alright, let me get ready."

I grabbed my backpack, while she changed in the bathroom. She came out in her regular clothes with her low pigtails under her hat, she looked really cute. After Hikaru woke up Piko, and placed him on her shoulder we arrived at the cafeteria, where Calvin was waiting with a plate of food.

"Did you find a new pokemon?" She asked him, as we began to eat breakfast.

He nodded. "Yep, a pokemon called Wurmple."

We soon finished breakfast, after we had gotten the information on that pokemon, and we were then off to the next city.

"We are lost, aren't we?" Calvin grumbled, we had started on the right path towards Petalburg city, when Hikaru saw an interesting pokemon and decided to follow it dragging us along too. She soon lost sight of it fifteen minutes later, but by then we had gotten lost. I could not even help us out, because the sky was cloudy, plus our pokegear could not find a signal to anything.

I nodded. "I think we have been walking around in circles for the past half hour."

"Well, why don't one of you guys take the lead then, you know how good I am at getting us lost." Hikaru grumbled.

I spotted a bird pokemon in one of the trees. "I've got a better idea." Both of them cocked their heads at me, I enlarged my pokeball and called out treecko. Even though treecko was weak against flying, I did not care since she needed the experience in fighting. I liked to take my time in battles, strategy is my best point in fighting to look at all points is the best way to go. Anywho, back to the battle, it took me several minutes due to my Pokémon's weakness, and the bird was stubborn, like my girlfriend.

"Finally." Hikaru muttered, after I had caught the small bird, "Now what was that for?"

"Well you two caught one pokemon here, so I decided to catch one," I said laughing, then I released my new Pokémon. "Plus, we need to find the next city, so can you go see where it is?" I asked tailow, he chirped and flew off.

"Pika, pikachu pi." Piko sarcastically said.

Hikaru glared at her best Pokémon. "Shut up."

We both listened to the argument, only I could somewhat understand Piko, while Calvin had not a clue, until tailow had come back.

"He said that the city is north, and will probably take us 'bout a half an hour to get there." Hikaru interpreted, pointing to the right of us.

I nodded. "Thank you." I said to both of them, I recalled tailow and we headed in the direction that she pointed, with me taking the lead- I do not trust her directions today. True to tailow's word we did indeed arrived at the city in half an hour. Petalburg was not like any city we have seen, it was nice and open not like Sinnoh cities who are mostly close together.

The first words out of Calvin were; "I was beginning to wonder if we were ever going to make it."

"If you think that was bad just wait, one time we were lost for four days before I had enough and led us to the city we needed to go." I laughed at that memory, watching her getting frustrated at the forest was priceless.

Hikaru stuck out her tongue. "It's not my fault that I got my mother's sense of direction." Piko said something that started another argument. But right in the middle of it she turned to us. "Lets go see about the gym." Then she grabbed our wrists and bolted into the city, we arrived there after asking for directions.

"Well this sucks." Calvin smirked in triumph as we stood outside the gym, the bad thing about it was that it was locked.

"Shut up." Hikaru grumbled.

"Now let's see about the contest." Calvin said, and once again I was dragged, this time to the contest center. Me and Hikaru waited in the lobby, while Calvin went and registered for all of Hoenn's contests, and to sign in for this one.

"Stupid sissy contests." Hikaru muttered, glaring at Calvin's back. "We should just ditch him and the contest, and go find the gym leader."

I shook my head. "You let him come with us, plus he is our friend, so no ditching him at all in Hoenn."

She snapped her fingers. "Darn." By this time Calvin had returned with his Hoenn contest pass.

"The contest won't be for another hour and a half, so you guys can find the gym leader, while I train." He said happily, then looked at me. "Make sure she comes too."

"You can count on it." I promised, ignoring her death glare. We waved to him as we headed in opposite directions.

"Do you know what he looks like?" Hikaru asked me, I opened my gear up and looked up the gym leader. She looked over my arm. The leader was tall with short black hair, wearing a red jacket and blue pants. We looked all around the town in order to find him, but we could not before the contest started. Hikaru was being stubborn and would not go there, so I threw her over my shoulder and walked to the contest center.

"Good luck." I said to Calvin as he went to the dressing rooms, I nudged Hikaru and she mumbled something to him. Finding good seats was surprisingly easy, and after waiting for a few minutes the contest had begun. Hikaru read a book throughout the entire first round, I made her stop once it was Calvin's turn. For his contest outfit he wore a white tux, with black converse and a black top hat.

"Take the stage, Wurmple." Calvin said, throwing out his pokemon, leaves fell around her as she burst through her pokeball. "Jump and use string shot."

Wurmple jumped high in the air, while using string shot on herself, once she was done she looked like a beautifly. Calvin smiled. "Poison sting straight up, then jump after it." Several purple needles shot in the air, after shooting it she jumped to it, and they met in the middle. There was an explosion of different colors as they collided, but when you could see, wurmple was on the ground while the colored string shot was falling around her.

"That was good." I commented as Calvin bowed after the judges made good comments about his performance.

"It was alright." Hikaru muttered, then went right back to her book. Several more people went after him, then the first round was over, Calvin and several others made it to the first round. Calvin looked like he breezed through all of the rounds with torchic, it was soon the final round. In a close battle he finally won the contest, receiving the ribbon, the contest was over.

"Great job." I congratulated him, as we met up outside of the building.

"Thanks." Calvin said, grinning from ear to ear, with his new ribbon in his case.

I nudged Hikaru to say something. "It was ok." She said rolling her eyes, still being stubborn with him.

We started walking in the city. "So did you guys find the gym leader?" He asked us.

"Nope," I said, shaking my head, "Maybe we should try to see if the gym is unlocked this time."

"Alright." They said in unison, and together we walked back through the town to the gym. When we reached the gym, a kid burst through the door, smelling the fresh air. He wore a green headband with white looking hat/hair, black and red shirt, black shorts that went over black pants. Red and black shoes and red fingerless gloves, with a green backpack, he looked at us strangely before walking in the opposite direction.

"Weird." Hikaru commented, as we went inside, from the looks of it, the gym was a normal type, just a standard field in a huge room. "I want to challenge the gym leader!" She yelled, almost making us depth.

The gym leader walked out. "No need to yell like that, my name is Norman, leader of this gym."

She smiled. "Sweet, what are the rules?"

"Four on four match." He replied.

Immediately both of our faces fell, we were missing two pokemon, "Drat, I only have thre- two pokemon with me right now." She said rather sadly, I think she wanted to get her first badge quickly, as Calvin got his first ribbon.

"Well. come back after you have defeated several gyms, and gotten more pokemon." Norman said, then walked back from where he came from.

We walked out of the gym, Hikaru had a sad look on her face, as I wrapped my arm around her.

"Did you just loose the gym battle?" A males voice asked us, we looked in front of us to see a silver haired man. He wore a black suit with purple zigzag lines on the front of his long sleeved shirt., my mouth dropped open.

Hikaru shook her head. "No, I just did not have enough pokemon, and I wanted to get my first badge too." Same old Hikaru, totally oblivious to who he was.

"Well how 'bout a battle, my pokemon are getting a little rusty." He asked, Calvin was about to say something to Hikaru, but I shook my head and put a finger to my lips, I did not want him to tell her anything.

She nodded her head. "Sounds good to me." She agreed, Piko said something along the lines of _'Now I will have someone to fight serious with_.'

He smiled as they went to an open field near the edge of the city. "By the way, my name is Steven Stone."

**Authors note: **Blah finally got this chapter out before my finals, which is next week, so yall may not see me again for another three weeks -_- but after im done with school hopefully I will have more time to write and update chapter will be from Calvin's Pov 0.o hope I am doing good with him. So review if ya want. Until next chapter!


	3. Absent minded

**Calvin – Pokefan102 **

Im free! I did good on my finals, sorry it was out late, I had to study for those, plus I had writers block. Welp hope yall enjoy this chapter, im already writing the next one.

Absent minded.

Calvin's Pov:

How in the world did Hikaru not know who Steven Stone was? I just wanted to scream that he was the champion of Hoenn at her, but since Jonny wanted me to stay quiet, I complied.

"My name is Hikaru." She happily introduced herself, completely oblivious about who he was, "What are the rules?" She asked, I still had to get used to that crazy person.

"It will be a two on two match." He calmly said, then motioned for her to release her first pokemon.

"Kyo you're up first." She called out, releasing her small dog pokemon. Kyo rolled his eyes at her but noticed he was in a battle setting, and immediately went into a crouch.

"Metagross you're up." Steven called out throwing his pokeball in front of him, he appeared in from of him. Hikaru shuddered at the sight of him, me and Steven looked at her questionably, wondering why she did that.

"I have bad memories of a Metagross." She gave a half smile to him, but I'm thinking that it had something to do with Team Galactic, because of that commander.

Steven inclined his head to her, "Ladies first."

"With pleasure, Kyo, use bite." Hikaru ordered, Kyo leapt towards his opponent, mouth open wide.

"Dodge and use metal claw." He commanded. For a second there it looked like metagross was not going to listen, but right as Kyo was about to bite down he moved, and hit him with his glowing claws. Metagross didn't even look tired after Kyo tried a bunch of attacks, well, Steven wasn't the champion for nothing.

"Sand attack." Hikaru smiled, Kyo cocked his head, then grinned too as if he got more instructions than what she said. He ran around metagross kicking up sand creating a dust storm, concealing where he was.

'_That is a good idea_.' I thought, it is the perfect attack that can be used for defense too. '_Now, if I can just figure out how to do that in contest_.' I mused.

"_No stealing my moves."_ Hikaru's voice told me inside my head, I looked at her and she was glaring at me. _"I can speak to people with aura, and I saw that __look in your eyes, you were thinking 'bout using that move."_

"_What's wrong with that, good co-ordinators use regular moves and change them, do not worry I will not use that exact move."_ I replied in an awkward way, since I had never done this before, at least not to people.

She rolled her eyes, _"Fine, but you better not do this all the time."_

"_Hey, I made it to the final round of the Grand Festival with my own style."_ I said, I was getting better at this.

"Psychic." Steven said, jarring us from our conversation.

"Crap, Kyo, use tackle." Hikaru said, since we could not see what was happening, all I heard was a yelp and the psychic almost hit Hikaru, if she hadn't moved. She muttered something about killing someone as the smoke cleared. Kyo was on the ground knocked out, while metagross only looked like he was a bit bored. "Good job." She said to Kyo while recalling him, then she nodded to Piko, who jumped from her shoulder.

"Gyro ball." Steven started off.

She raised her eyebrows, "Trying to finish things quickly huh, well in that case, thunder!" Both pokemon charged up at the same time, which ended up hitting each other's attacks the same time too. Surprisingly, they were about the same power, up until Piko got a scary look on his face and added more power, shocking his opponent.

"How long have you had that pikachu?" Steven asked.

"I got him from an egg from my dad, when I was nine." Hikaru replied, while the two pokemon kept fighting, not caring that their trainers were talking. I was surprised that she had him for that long, I knew that she got him in an egg when she was young, but I didn't know the age.

"So you got him two years ago?" He asked, as his metagross rushed towards Piko with his claws glowing silver.

Her eyebrow twitched. "No, I got him eight years ago." Piko had blocked him with iron tail, and they were now fighting each other with those.

"You are seventeen?" He nearly shouted. That remark made her mad.

"You are so going down. Piko use volt tackle!"

"Hyper beam, metagross."

In the short version of both attacks, Piko surrounded by electricity, hit metagross just as he let go of the hyper beam. When the smoke cleared both pokemon were knocked out from each other's attacks. Jonny declared Steven the winner as he recalled his pokemon, Hikaru went and put Piko on her shoulder.

"You did good job, it has been a while since anyone has taken down one of my strongest pokemon." Steven complimented, she just rolled her eyes as we stood near her. "Hey, are you guys heading to Rustboro city?"

We nodded, "Yes, that is where the nearest gym is." Jonny said.

"Can I ask you a small favor." He pleaded.

"Sure." Hikaru agreed after checking with us.

He smiled and took out a small package, "Can you take this to my father, Mr. Stone? It is a very important part needed for his business, it's called Devon corporation. I would take it myself but I am needed somewhere else." She nodded and took the package and put it in her backpack, we said goodbye and went in different directions.

"He was cool." Hikaru commented while we were on the road, Jonny kept us on it, I wanted to hit my head on a tree. I gave a pleaded look at him, but he grinned and shook his head, he still wanted her to figure out by herself.

"Yep." I agreed, he was one of my favorite champions of all the regions. We talked about the most random things while we walked towards the city. First was a debate on what food was the best, for Hikaru it was Chinese food, Jonny's was pizza, and mine was bacon cheeseburgers. Next we discussed the gym leaders, I had heard out of all of the regions that these were the hardest to beat. Throughout the way trainers would challenge us to battles, we took turns battling, since we did not want to tire all of our pokemon at the same time. We had obstacles in the way for Hikaru, she kept on tripping and stuff nearly injured her, but she dodged most of the stuff.

"Why did it have to be dark!" Hikaru yelled, we had reached the city but it took all day, the few people that were out looked at her weirdly.

"Hold your ponyta, we can explore and give the package tomorrow, and the day after that we can challenge the gym leader." Jonny offered, I looked at them with an eyebrow raised, I had forgotten that they like to explore cities.

I yawned and agreed with Jonny, "Besides, hardly anyone is up right now, plus it is boring to explore if it is dark."

"Fine." She said stubbornly, we laughed and she joined in a few minutes later as we headed to the center, though it was a bit late the Nurse Joy was still up at the front desk. She welcome us warmly and gave us a key once we asked her, we also gave her our pokemon to be healed for the night.

Our room was standard with two bunk beds, with a door leading to the bathroom. I told them I would take a shower in the morning. While Hikaru was in the shower, I changed into a white t-shirt and shorts, I took the bottom bed, laying on it thinking until they turned off the lights.

'_I was right going with them, it was indeed a very interesting idea_,' I smiled as they turned off the lights after a goodnight kiss. _'I will ask about her tomorrow_.' I turned to face the wall, '_I wonder how you are doing...sister_.'

I woke up early the next morning, even though I do not like to move a lot, I always wake early for some unknown reason. After taking a shower I got dressed and left the room, they should know I would be up and around by now. Going straight to the front desk, I grabbed the attention of Joy. "Excuse me, did you happen to see a girl with a black pony tail, and a diamond necklace around here?" I asked.

She thought for a minute, "Does she go by the name of Shardae?"

I brightened, "Yes! Have you seen her?"

"Yes, she came by here a month ago, she was easy to remember, because she raged about the contest that was here the same time. Other than that, she was a sweet girl." Joy said.

I chuckled to myself, "Same old sister," then out loud; "That is very helpful, thank you very much."

I turned to walk out the door, after I had gotten my Pokémon. "If you don't mind me asking, who is she to you?" She asked.

Smiling, I turned my head, not stopping, and said: "My sister." Then I walked out towards the training fields and looked around, there was no one there. Perfect. I called out my two Pokémon. "Ok guys, lets work on our moves for the next contest that is a week and a half away." Torchic and Wurmple cheered, and we started working on their moves right away. An hour later with all three of us tired, I recalled them after complementing them, then dropped them off to be healed.

"So, had a good morning?" Jonny asked once we had eaten breakfast and gotten our pokemon.

I nodded, "We worked some more on our skills." Hikaru rolled her eyes- I will turn her. She smiled as she dragged us throughout the city, exploring every nook and cranny, even the high places. It was after lunch that everything had gotten even more interesting.

"Once we do this we can explore more of the city." Hikaru said, we were in a park in the middle of the city.

"We cannot let you do that." A man's voice said, and all at once we were surrounded by several guys with dark blue cloaks.

Hikaru glared, as Piko growled, "And why not?"

The 'Leader' of the group smiled. "Because we will be taking that package you guys have."

"How do you even know we have it?" Jonny asked with narrowed eyes.

"We have our sources." He said still smiling, then he frowned and held out his hand, "I will not ask again. Give. Me. The. Package."

It was Hikaru's turn to smile, "And I will only say this once- Never."

"You are making a big mistake."

"I don't think so."

See what I mean, always interesting. Trouble seems to follow her everywhere, never a dull day for her.

**A/N**: Aighty, I will be taking a month of courses for the summer, but they are online, so I will be on my laptop a lot. He he, I think yall know who those thugs are :D but I forgot to say this will be more of the manga, with some game and anime in it. Pokefan102 I hope I did good with Calvin's Pov, if not u can try and kill me... *Runs away screaming*

Hikaru: Sigh, please review, it helps motivate her. Until next chapter!


	4. Stupid troubles

So bored! so I decided to write this next chapter, lucky for u guys, now yall wont be waiting for another 2 weeks for this chapter, plus its a lil longer then usual i think. Hikaru you do the disclaimers this time.

Hikaru: Why me?

Cause I said so.

Hikaru: Sigh, Hikaru-Pichu does not own pokemon, it belongs to Satoshi, nor does she own the manga or game. Clavin belongs to Pokefan102. Me and Jonny are hers plus the plot to this FF.

Good girl, now enjoy the chapter :)

Stupid troubles.

Hikaru's Pov:

This is getting tiresome, why am I the only real person who gets stalked by thugs around here, maybe I should find a person like me. '_Maybe then I can get the legendries to bother someone else_.' I thought while glaring at the stupid thugs, I really want their cloaks though...maybe I can steal one.

-_Don't count on us bothering any other people, you are our guardian. No one else_.- Dialga warned.

'_Darn, there goes that idea_.'

-_There are more people out there like you_.- Palkia said, -_They guard their legendries, you will meet them soon enough. They just do not have the same problem you do_.-

'_Fun_.' I thought, but that made me curious as to who they were. I was broken out of my conversation when the thug started talking.

"Looks like we will have to do this the hard way." The leader thug said, all of them released water pokemon, they were probably native around this region, seeing I saw some of these in the ocean. I nodded to Piko and the guys, who were back to back with me, facing all seven thugs. They called out their pokemon. Piko jumped from my shoulder as I brought out Kyo, they glared at him. "You're with them aren't you."

I cocked my head at that statement, but didn't have enough time to ponder it, since they attacked. It was over in several minutes, Kyo helped a little being not experienced in battling he only managed to wear down his opponent. Piko on the other hand decided he wanted to be a show off and knock out mostly all of the water pokemon.

Wind knocked down the leaders hood; it revealed a large burly man, with a blue bandana that had a symbol on it. "You may have beaten us now, but we will be back. You guys will not rule this land." He said, after they returned their pokemon, and with a smoke bomb, they disappeared away from the city.

"Huh?"

=)

After that weird attack by those weird thugs, we hurried towards the Deven Corp. building, I would have to look up that symbol though. We arrived at the building, and immediately went inside towards the front desk.

"Excuse me, can you please tell me where Mr. Stone is? I am supposed to deliver something to him." I asked the lady.

She was about to say something, but a voice behind us interrupted her: "I am Mr. Stone."

We turned to see an older man to be in his early fifties dressed in a black suit, I look back at the lady and she nodded. I then grabbed the small package from my backpack. "A guy named Steven told me to give this to you, he said that he was needed elsewhere."

"That boy is always on the move." Mr. Stone shrugged, then brightened as I handed him the package. "This is the final part to a secret project this company has been working on." He said, putting it in his pocket. "Thank you so much for bringing this, as a reward I would like to give you three these." Before any of us could refuse he gave each of us a stone, then thanked us once more before walking into the elevator, leaving us stunned.

I looked to see that I got a fire stone, Jonny a water stone and Calvin got a leaf stone, we put them in our backpacks and left the building. When we got outside my eyes were determined as I looked at the guys. "I am going to be researching about who they were, you guys can do whatever you want. Those guys will probably be a pain in the butt in the near future." I explained, knowing how I get in trouble a lot, they nodded.

"I will train my pokemon some more, and hopefully find a new one. Good luck on your research." Calvin said, and he went off.

"I guess I will challenge the gym." Jonny said, he pulled me into a kiss. "I will be back later to make sure you go to bed." With another kiss, he too was gone into the city.

I glance at Piko, "Well let's do some digging to see who the thugs were."

-Sure, because they will meet us again, since you always love getting into trouble.- Piko commented.

"Blame Arceus, he, along with Dialga and Palkia, decided to let me become a danger magnet." I grumbled, as I started walking to the library I had seen earlier, I then thought of something. "I forgot to steal one of their cloaks, ugh!" I yelled, Piko just shook his head and sighed.

Before I headed into the library I let out Rain, and told him to roam around, but warned him not to be seen. I let Kyo out inside since they had a part of the section where pokemon could roam around without being taken away. Piko stayed with me as I searched through their hundreds of files in the library, it took me until almost closing time to find something.

"Team Aqua." I muttered to myself. I was on their computers and finally found that symbol I found on the thugs. I read on.' Purpose unknown. Location unknown. They have to do something with water. Known to steal water pokemon, and valuable artefacts concerning the ocean. Rival team is known as Team Magma, whose data is unknown.' I growled once I read this. "Just great, not only do I need to watch out for Team Aqua, there is also another team in this region too."

After that I went outside picking up Kyo and putting him back in his ball, Rain also returned inside of his ball.

"Figures you would just get out of there." Jonny said, with a smile. I turned towards him as he walked up to me with Calvin.

"Did you find out what that symbol means?" Calvin asked.

I nodded, "Yes I did, I will let you in on the details during dinner." My stomach cued in and growled like it usually does. During our meal at a restaurant that was open I explained to them what I had found out with my research.

"So there are two evil teams this time." Jonny sighed as we walked back towards the center slowly, Calvin had walked faster by himself with Piko to give us some time alone.

"Yes, double the fun." I sarcastically said, putting my head on his shoulder.

He smiled at me, then put his arm around me pulling me closer. "Don't worry I will be here, and so will Calvin."

I smiled. "If Calvin knew what he is getting into, he would run off."

Jonny knocked my head. "No he will not." He said, then pulled me in, and we passionately kissed, in the middle of it his hand snaked under my shirt and drifted upwards.

I stopped his hand with mine, broke our kiss to breathe, and then gave him a look. "Not until one of us becomes a champion." I warned him.

"You are making me work for that huh." He sighed, then settled for kissing my neck.

Smiled, I hummed a yes as I felt goose bumps on all of my body. After a bit we started walking again in each other's arms. "Did you win your battle?" I asked, I had forgotten to ask him that when we were at dinner, I was too busy with the information about the teams.

He smiled and grabbed his green badge case, "Yes I did." He said showing me it, I congratulated him with a kiss before we headed into our room, Calvin had messaged us the room number.

"Why does it have to be a rock gym?" I groaned out loud, standing in front of the gym, which was built out of rocks, the next day.

"It's just like that, honey." Jonny said, kissing my cheek.

Calvin and Piko groaned. "Get a room." We just laughed and went inside.

"I am here to challenge the gym leader!" I called out, wanting to get the battle over with.

A girl that looked like she was in her early twenties walked out into the room, with a book in her hands, she wore a blue dress with pink tights. Her black hair was pulled back into pig tails like mine, only she had a large pink bow in the back. "I am Roxanne, leader of this gym." She clarified, as she walked to the leaders box, "Let's get this over with."

"My thoughts exactly." I said smiling, as I walked into the trainers box.

I tuned out most of what the referee said, since I had done this before, but I did hear the last part- "This will be a two on two battle."

"Piko, I am going to save you for last, Kyo needs the experience." I whispered to him, as I got Kyo's ball out, he growled but nodded.

"Geodude, let's do this." Roxanne let out the familiar small round rock pokemon.

"Kyo, up and at 'em." I released Kyo, who seemed to have gotten better at listening to me, but he still rolled his eyes at me.

Roxanne scoffed, "This will be an easy win."

"Don't count on it." I warned, then pointed in a random direction. "Use dig." Everyone sweat-dropped when they heard that, all Roxanne did was stare as Kyo hid underground.

Then she snapped out of it, and pointed to the hole. "Use rock throw into the hole, and fish the puppy out."

I winced. "You should not have said that." I warned her, as geodude picked up some rocks on the ground.

"Why?" She asked, before I could say anything, Kyo came charging out and hit geodude with take down, then continued to use crunch on him, and would not let go too.

"I called him that once during training, and it didn't end up well with me." I explained. "Kyo, finish him with iron tail." Kyo let geodude go long enough to hit him hard with his hardened tail, knocking him out.

"Impressive." Roxanne said, recalling her pokemon, and grabbed her last pokemon, "But let's see how you do against this one, go, Nosepass." Another rock pokemon came out, but this one had a giant nose on the front, with two stone like arms and legs. Since I did not recognize this pokemon I had to look it up on the pokedex.

"Let's start things off with stone edge." She said, at once boulders formed a circle around nosepass, and started to glow.

"Dodge if you can then use sand attack." I commanded, then communicated; "_In his eyes_." Kyo dodged most of the rocks, but several managed to hit him, then he kicked sand into his opponents eyes. "Now use iron tail."

"Harden."

Just when Kyo hit him with iron tail, nosepass hardened so when the attack did hit, it did not do a ton of damage. "Finish him with thunder wave." My eyes widened with shock as I told him to get out of there, but he was not fast enough, and got hit by it. He lay unconscious at my feet when the bright light of the attack wore off.

"You did a good job." I whispered to him as I recalled him. I nodded to Piko and he jumped down into his stance in front of me, cheeks exploding with electricity. That battle lasted longer than I expected, even Piko was surprised on how good his opponent was. In the middle, nosepass used sandstorm to hide and attack, but I had Piko use his electric shield to protect himself. Near the end Piko had him paralyzed with one of his electric attacks, and I had him use iron tail until he finally fell to the ground.

"The challenger wins this match." The referee called out, I smiled as I went to pick Piko up from the ground.

Roxanne recalled her pokemon, and came over to me with Calvin and Jonny, "That was a good battle." She praised me, "Here is the stone badge as your proof of winning." She handed me her badge, then left to go heal her pokemon.

I grinned like a silly person, but I refrained from doing a silly pose, I was not a kid anymore. The guys congratulated me as we walked out of the gym and into the city, "So, where do we go from here?" I asked.

Jonny got out a map, "The next gym is on Dewford town, which is south of us." He said pointing at the island.

"But do not forget about my contest which is in Fallarbor town, in a week and a half." Calvin reminded us, pointing to the town up north.

We all thought for a bit, "Well since we just got our badges, we can head up north for the contest first. Besides, it's not like the gym will up and walk away." I said, for now I was content with my badge… for now. Both agreed as we started heading north towards Calvin's second contest, and the disaster that would come along.

**A/N: **I did not end it on a cliffhanger, thats a first in a long time, I could have done one, but I decided not to torture yall. There you go readers, there is some more romance for yall, that idea just came up as I wrote it. The story would have been longer if I wasn't lazy with the end of the gym battle, so the battle crazy readers are happy. Now on to the plot that I have in this story, oh and I decided to try out something new with pokemon talking, hope yall like it. So review if ya want. Until next chapter!


	5. Meteor Falls

**Disclaimer: Yep still wish I owned pokemon…. **

**Sorry!**

**Many thanks to Define-Originality who always edit this story, I love editers!**

Meteor falls.

Jonny's Pov:

"Why are we climbing the mountain again?" I asked, it had taken us the rest of the day to get to Meteor Falls; we had camped at the bottom of the mountain during the night. The next day however, Hikaru wanted to climb the mountain, which I was just asking about right now.

"Because cable cars will break down if I am in one." Hikaru grumbled, as we started to climb the mountain, it was low enough for us to walk up it, but high enough to be a little hard to walk up.

"Have you ever been in one?" Calvin asked.

Both of us shook our heads. "Nope, never." Calvin sweat-dropped as we continued to walk.

"Hey Calvin, when is your birthday?" Hikaru randomly asked, we were halfway up the mountain and stopped for lunch, Hikaru had made sandwiches.

"It is June fourth." Calvin said, in between eating. "How do you make these so good?"

"I have a natural talent for cooking; I can make anything good without even trying." Hikaru shrugged, and then frowned as she looked up something in her pokegear, after putting it away she got an evil grin. I knew it, she was planning on something.

"All right you guys, let's hurry up and get to the top of this mountain before sunset." I said.

Hikaru nodded as we started climbing again, "Yeah, I would like to explore it too, this used to be an active volcano back before we were born." She stated the random fact, which is just like her- trying to know everything that there is.

"How come you know of random places?" Calvin asked, I guess he was a curious guy.

"I read them in books, plus I like interesting places that have a history to them." Hikaru shrugged.

Calvin leaned towards me. "Then how does she not know who the Champion is of each region?" He whispered, I just chuckled and shook my head, even though I knew her most of my life, she still had me confused.

I heard a rumbling up ahead, sure enough as I looked up the mountain I saw a huge rock tumbling towards my trouble maker. Both were oblivious to the danger that was coming, as it came closer Calvin noticed it, and stepped the same time that I did. I grabbed Hikaru's wrist and pulled her into me, the boulder had barely missed her by several inches.

Hikaru looked at the boulder that was getting smaller, and mumbled something about killing someone. I looked at Calvin who was on the ground, I lifted my eyebrow at him, and he pointed to a rock that was pointing out of the ground.

"Now that that near death experience is over, let's hurry to the top." Hikaru said, with that said she hurried on, me and Calvin sighed and went after her. It took us another hour to reach the top, which was when the real trouble started. We had reached the opening to see the volcano when Hikaru stopped and cocked her head as if trying to hear something. After confirming her suspicions, she pulled us behind a boulder just in time to hide from several beings right next to a cave entrance.

What looked to be a group of people with strange black and red outfits was surrounding an older guy who was guarding a strange rock. Hikaru sighed. "And here I was thinking that I would not run into that team until later on."

"Who are they?" I asked quietly, I did not want us to get caught; we had the disadvantage here, us having the lower leveled pokemon.

"They are Team Magma, rivals to Aqua." She stated, glaring at them. "How did I know that? Because the symbol on their front shirts is the same one I found on the internet."

"So I am guessing that we are going to help the guy out huh?" Calvin sighed, as she nodded.

"Don't worry; I will cause a distraction, while you guys get the old man and run away." She said.

I raised my eyebrow at her. "But I thought that you did not want to get involved with them?"

"I did but that will not stop us from bumping into their plans." She said, then grinned. "Besides, I do not plan on letting them know who I am, you see I had a hunch we were going to run into them so I got these." She then pulled out two cloaks, one was dark blue, and the other was dark green, only it was Piko's size. Putting the cloak on, she motioned at us as Piko put on his. "Hurry up; I will wait until you are in position, that way you guys won't get hurt."

Piko and I shook our heads and all of us guys sighed, but we nodded and snuck around the rocks towards the group. Once we were right behind them, I looked at Hikaru and nodded; she saw me and gave an evil grin. She formed an aura sphere and aimed it towards the Magma grunts; the only problem was that it did not go anywhere near there.

"What the?" One of the grunts asked, they had heard the explosion.

Well at least it got their attention.

Hikaru growled softly then stood on one of the bigger rocks, "Didn't someone tell you to pick on someone your own size." She said disguising her voice, directing everyone's attention to her.

"Yes someone did, but we have business with this person, and you can butt out of it. Go play with someone your size." The leader of the group said.

That ticked her off. No one talks about her height like that when she is around. Sure, she wasn't that short, but it still made her mad for some reason, I was still trying to figure out that one out about her.

"That's it, I was not going to harm you, but since you said that, I will have to teach you a lesson."

I sighed once more as Piko shocked the grunts; once they snapped out of it they pulled out their pokeballs and temporally forgot about the man. I've decided that now was the perfect time to get the man away from them, seeing as the grunts were busy with my crazy girlfriend.

"Be ready to run when I get back." I whispered to Calvin, who nodded. I crept silently up to the man, and tapped his shoulder; he jumped in surprise and looked behind him at me. "We are friends, come with us quickly." I whispered to him.

After looking at the grunts and then at me, he nodded making up his mind. As we headed away from the battle ground I caught a last glance at Hikaru-Piko was having a little trouble with six dog pokemon, and she had Rain's pokeball in her hand. We ran away from that area, then stopped to let Calvin and the man catch their breaths.

"Who are you?" Was the first thing he asked.

"My name is Jonathan and this is Calvin, the spastic one in the cloak is Hikaru, my girlfriend." I introduced all of us, even though Hikaru was keeping the grunts busy.

"Very nice to meet you, my name is Professor Cozmo." He replied.

"What do you have in your arms?" Calvin asked, I then remembered that he had the strange rock in his hand.

Cozmo held up the item with effort. "This right here is a meteorite that had just landed couple days ago."

Both of us looked at it in awe, I mean who got the chance to see a real meteorite that has just landed in person. I shook my head. "I guess Team Magma wants this meteorite to do something, but I don't know what."

"I think they wanted to use it for a laser of some sort." He said, trying to think of what they wanted to use a laser for. "But I need to do some research about it."

"What if we make a copy of the meteorite, then have Cozmo hold the fake one and put the real one in Jonny's backpack." Calvin planned.

We looked at him for a minute to let the words sink in, "That's a great idea." I said, smiling. Soon we were taking Calvin's plan into action. After finding the same size rock, I had used my small amount of aura (after a few attempts) I had gotten it to roughly to look like it. It took an expert like Cozmo to know that it was a fake. Once the rock was finished Cozmo held it in his arms, while we put the meteorite in my backpack.

The hard part was not trying to make our whole plan so obvious that Cozmo had a fake instead of the real one. I messaged Hikaru telling her to contact me, while me and Calvin hid between rocks, Cozmo started sneaking away in a random direction.

"_What is it?" _Hikaru spoke to me using aura.

"_Cozmo, the guy we saved, has a fake meteorite that I created, they will find it soon. So in a little bit come near here until he gets back. Hurry up too, I miss you." _

"_Okie dokie. I miss you too. Love you, and see you soon." _

I smiled when I heard the last bit, knowing she would be back in my arms in several minutes. We waited in our places for about ten minutes, and all that time I was meditating on my aura. The rustling of the bush caught our attention, but thankfully it was Cozmo who had his arms empty, he gave us a nod then hid himself. Hikaru came a minute after him without her cloak; we greeted each other then ran down the mountain.

When I was sure it was safe at the bottom, I pulled out the meteorite and we took turns holding it before we gave it back to Cozmo.

"Thanks so much for the help." Cozmo said, grinning from ear to ear, "Now I can take this to a lab and study about its journey in space."

"You're welcome." All of us replied, and with a wave he took off before anyone else could try and steal it.

Hikaru looked back at the mountain, and sighed. "Man, I wish I could've explored the volcano."

I put my arm around her. "We can probably explore it on our way back." I told her, since we were heading back down after Calvin's contest.

"Yes!" She grinned, but in the middle of her step towards Fallarbor Town she cocked her head. We looked at her questionably, and she sighed. "I need to fulfil my duties as a guardian, because someone did not see what I did, so they need me." She said, giving Kyo to me. "I should be back in a week, take care of Kyo and do not get into fights."

With a kiss of goodbye she disappeared on the spot, I guess Palkia used teleport on her. I looked at Calvin and just shrugged, and then we headed towards the town.

This is going to be interesting with just the two of us for a week.

:D

"So she can use the aura and she is a guardian." A cloaked person said, watching the two leave the mountain.

"Yes, but not very well, she did not even hit anyone, man or pokemon." Another said. "And, since she is from Sinnoh, she is probably the space or time guardian."

The first sighed. "And she comes from his line, but I am surprised at the guardian part, she is a first for that in ages."

"She will get better at aura, but she doesn't have the experience like we do, so it will be a piece of cake getting her. That boy of hers can also use aura, but he has a different use for it. The third does not even know how to bring out his aura, and the others cannot do it…yet." The second one observed.

"Let's just keep on reporting like we were ordered too, if we let the kids know about us then we will get punished."

"I know."

The two cloaked figures disappeared with an alakazam, leaving no trace that they were ever there.

**A/N:** **Sorry that it took me almost two months to write this, but summer school was a pain in the butt. Also I had a social life, with testing last ****week**** and of course sleep.**** So I'm really sorry that it took so long for this to get out. **

**And if you got the FMA reference in there kudos for u, I just randomly put that in there. Should I put other random anime references in this story? I read and watch a lot of anime, so that might be fun if you guys want to read it. **

**Btw I am leaving to help Joplin out for the week,**** I won't have a comp to write or update, so the next chapter is going to be a little later.**** So review plz! I love them, and thx for Pokefan102**** for always reviewing. Until next chapter!**


	6. Better friends

**Disclaimer: Let me check…*Searches online* Dang still don't own Pokemon. **

**Hikaru: Will you ever? **

**Me: shut up, one day I might… **

**Maxie: In your dreams **

**Me: You are not supposed to be out here…..yet…*Shoves him into the closet* Well enjoy this chapter that Define-Originality has edited, so that's why this has been uploaded again.**

**Calvin: Before she forgets again, I am owned by Pokefan102**

Better friends

Calvin's Pov:

It was a little bit awkward with Hikaru gone for a week. I mean, it had only been almost a year since I met the two, but I was never alone with Jonny.

"So..." I started, the day after she had left, "what should we do while we walk?" You'd think it would be easy to start conversations with another guy.

Jonny thought for a minute before answering. "Since we are walking beside a forest, how 'bout we find another pokemon for our team?"

I brightened at that idea. "Sure, then I can use 'em in the next contest and surprise Hikaru so much that she will like them."

"Sure….Whatever you say."

Since we wanted to be on the move and look for pokemon, we decided to walk in the forest. We saw many different pokemon, and of course we got them on our pokedex, we also ran into a Beedrill nest….that was not fun.

"Darn those Beedrill." Jonny muttered, brushing the leaves from himself. I chuckled but agreed.

Ten minutes of walking later a bush rustled, I did not know what to expect so I got ready to run. Much to my relief it was not another Beedrill, but a small grass pokemon called a Budew, we had looked it up on the 'Dex.

"Dibs!" I called out first.

Jonny sighed and shook his head. "You are almost as bad as Hikaru."

I shrugged, pulling out a pokeball and said; "Eh, I have been hanging around her for a long time." Then I let out Torchic, since he needed some experience, plus he had the advantage too.

"Use peck." I commanded, without wasting anytime torchic raced over and started pecking the little grass pokemon. After a bit of pecking budew ran away with torchic following her, an orange cloud drifted from her to torchic. I grimaced, stun powder was not fun, "Dodge that and use ember."

Torchic ran well away from the cloud, and fired his attack on her getting a critical hit. "Once more ought to finish it." I said, noticing that budew was breathing heavily. He nodded and fired little red balls again, when it was in the air budew let loose another stun powder, both attacks hit at the same time. I grabbed an empty ball and threw it at her since she looked like fainting at any moment, after what seemed like forever (two minutes) the pokeball dinged telling me that I caught her.

"Good job." Jonny congratulated me, as I picked up my new pokemon and placed the ball on my belt.

"Thanks." I replied, now walking over to my pokemon who was now suffering the wrath of the stun powder. Getting out a paralyz Heal, I warned torchic, "Now this might hurt a bit, but soon you will be feeling better."

"Torchic tor." Torchic said, puffing up his chest as much as he could to show that he could take it.

I sprayed half on the bottle all over him, thankfully it was only a light case of it otherwise I would have used the whole bottle. Several minutes later torchic hopped up and down with energy, I smiled and after a pat on his head I put him in his ball.

"Ok let's get going." I said to Jonny, now that I had a new pokemon all that was left was for him to find the one that he liked.

It was a good thirty minutes of battling wild pokemon and a few trainers, before Jonny found a pokemon that produced a challenge for him. We were passing a cave when Jonny looked into the cave with a stare of concentration.

"I'll be back." Jonny told me, and before I could say anything he walked into it, it was kind of like he was following something.

"Does he always have to be mysterious?" I was now talking to myself; hopefully we would become better friends on this journey. After standing a few minutes, I got the feeling Jonny would not come back in the next ten minutes. So I sat down with my back against a tree, and started reading 'History of Contests', which was interesting. I read just under a half of the book before Jonny came out of the cave, when I saw him he looked like a train wreck.

"What happened to you?" I asked, putting away my book and standing up.

He sighed and held up a pokeball. "Sableye. My new pokemon."

"Oh."

Once Jonny had cleaned up from a nearby stream we were back on the road to the city. I did not know what changed, but from then on we were talking as much as girls would in a day.

"We should be there tomorrow." Jonny said looking at his Pokegear map as we finished dinner that night.

I grinned. "That gives me one week to figure out who I am going to use, and perfect my contest moves."

"I can battle against you to help out; I also need to practice for the next gym." Jonny offered as we were getting ready for bed.

"That would be great." I happily said, and then we said our goodnights and went to sleep. We had let our pokemon sleep outside since they were vicious pokemon out; Kyo had to stay inside of his pokeball though, because he still had some anger problems.

We did not reach Fallarbor Town until the afternoon of the next day, but we had fun talking and battling on the way. Wurmple managed to evolve into a Silcoon, and Jonny felt that Treecko was going to evolve soon.

Most of the week went by fast since I was focusing all my energy on getting my pokemon ready, which meant grooming them too. I had budew out a lot because the only way she would evolve was by happiness. One thing I noticed with Jonny was that he was worried for Hikaru, every day he would wake up and check to see if she was back. True to Jonny's word, when we battled treecko evolved into Grovyle while he was battling my silcoon.

Two days before the contest took place, we had just gotten to our rooms when we saw a person in one of the extra beds.

"HIKARU!" Jonny shouted, as he tackled her on the bed, but with alarm I noticed that she was a little bit paler than usual.

"Hey guys." She said weakly, Piko was knocked out on the bed, didn't even wake up.

"What happened?" I asked as I sat down on the bed, I had given them a little bit of time as I changed for bed.

She yawned. "I will tell you guys tomorrow after lunch, but I haven't slept in a couple of days so I am ridiculously tired." We agreed and soon all of us were asleep.

The next day, as I woke up, I saw Hikaru had crawled into Jonny's bed sometime last night, I guess she missed him. I hardly made any noise as I got dressed then quietly shut the door, I then ate quickly because today I could sign up for the contest.

"Excuse me, but is this where I sign up for the contest?" I asked once I had gotten to the front desk of the contest hall.

The lady nodded. "Yes, you sign right here," she pointed to the sheet of paper on the desk, "I am surprised, you are the first one to enter."

I smiled as I wrote my name down and gave her my contest pass. "Yeah, I am an early riser." After she signed me up on the computer, I said my thanks then headed out into town. Since I had time to kill and with my pokemon with Nurse Joy, I decided to do some sightseeing. It was nice to relax for the day, the only reason I was resting was that I did not want my pokemon to be pooped before the contest.

When it was close to noon I hurried back to the pokemon center, I did not want to miss Hikaru's week. Inside of the center I ran into Jonny who had a bag of food with Piko on his shoulder.

"I got food for her, and fed her pokemon." He explained, I nodded in understanding. We opened the door to see that she was still asleep; I sat on my bed against the wall while Jonny woke her up. She had awoken groggily, but was getting more awake as she ate. After finishing her food, she began to tell us what happened, with Piko in her lap and Rain besides the bed.

She started out getting her old team back together, then asking the gym leaders if they had heard any rumors about what was going on. Then, upon finding out some news, she went to Stark Mountain, where she found Charon, the old man, and most of Team Galactic. After finding out a new commander named Saque, battling against them, and meeting Heatran, she put most of the team in jail besides the commander. On the way to Riley, to practice her aura skills, she had to evade Hunter J since she was on J's list, for reasons I do not know.

"Good news is that I got better aiming my aura spheres." Hikaru said.

Jonny gave her a knowing look. "How many did you hit?"

"Two out of ten." She said sheepishly, it was hard for me not to laugh as the couple argued.

I decided to butt in after about five minutes of it. "We still have light outside, why don't we work out? You guys can even teach me some of that karate stuff you do."

Both perked up at that idea and before I knew it I was outside in a clearing surrounded by woods. The work out was not that bad…when I wasn't falling down, which was most of the time. I got to watch them do more difficult forms, or whatever they call them when I was finished with crunches and push-ups. Over dinner they talked more about the karate stuff, and the things me and Jonny did throughout the week.

Before I knew it, it was the day for my next contest. The only problem I was just a little sore from yesterday. But that did not totally stop me from getting dressed and taking a run since I needed to get some of my energy out, once I got back and took a shower. By the time I got out the two had awaken and got dressed, soon we headed to breakfast.

An hour later we were in the contest hall where I said goodbye to them and went to the changing room to change into my contest clothes. I waited with the other contesters in the waiting room while Vivian introduced the crowed to this contest.

My name was called half way through the first round. '_Time to do this_.' I grinned as I stepped into the spotlight.

"Spotlight Torchic." I called out; torchic came out of his pokeball surrounded by fire. "Ember."

Torchic fired his attack creating a large ball in the air, I smiled we had worked on this part for the whole week. "Now use peck." He blasted ember to the ground to lift himself into the ball of ember, he then pecked all around him making the ember explode like fireworks.

"Finish it with another ember." I almost yelled it out. Torchic twisted in mid-air while firing his ember attack. He landed as he was surrounded by ember and sparkles. We took our bow and left the stage after the judges had given us a really good score. The twelve people that went on were on the board after ten minutes of waiting, I was one of those twelve. I noticed there was the guy that we had run into when we were in Petalburg.

'_So he is a contester too_.' I thought, staring directly at him, he was dressed much like his outfit I had seen; he still wore his hat but had on a black shirt with a red tie, and black formal pants.

I was the second one to battle, against some kid name Tommy. By the way that he was acting and his battle skills this was his first contest. Even though my silcoon had three attacks I used them to defeat my opponent's Lotad. My next battle, however, proved to be a challenge to my pokemon and skills. I was facing against the same guy I looked at, his name was Brendan and his pokemon was a Ralts.

"Ruru, use physic." Brendan called out once the five minutes had started for our battle.

"Poison sting." I said. Both attacks collided in the middle making a little of our points go down. "Tackle."

When silcoon was close to ralts Brendan said, "Teleport." I cringed when her attack did not strike, loosing points for our team. "Use teleport again, then magical leaf." Before I knew it ralts had teleported behind silcoon and hit her full blast.

"Are you ok?" I asked her, she grunted her name but nodded. "Ok, now use poison sting then string shot." Silcoon shot the poison sting straight to ralts and then used her string shot to keep the poison from escaping.

It was Brendan's turn to wince as the poison slowly started to affect her. "Use heal pulse."

"Crap." I said quietly as ralts started to heal herself, "Quick use tackle." Silcoon tackled her, but that did not stop ralts from healing. The battle went on as I had silcoon use poison sting and string shot while Brendan fought back with magical leaf and psychic.

"Time is up!" Vivian called out, I looked surprised that the five minutes were already gone; Brendan was a very good opponent. "And the winner is…Brendan just by two points."

I walked over to silcoon. "You were great out there." I said before recalling her and standing up.

"For a minute there I thought I was going to lose." Brendan said walking up to me holding out his hand. "You are really good."

"Thanks, you too." I smiled shaking his hand before leaving the stage. I got dressed in the dressing room, and watched the next battle, Brendan ended up winning the ribbon. Once it was over I met up with Hikaru and Jonny.

"Man you should have won." Hikaru complained, "You were so much better than that other guy."

I shook my head and laughed, I may have not won the ribbon today but I did get a victory from this contest. Hikaru was becoming more interested in contests.

**A/N: Sorry for making yall wait another month till I get this out, I was in a depressive writing mode. (And no I am n****ot emo) I had to force myself to write this, so hopefully it wasn't weirder than usual. I've been meaning to ask this but, does Hikaru seem mary sueish? If so yall can tell me, and I will try and get it fixed. ****Have fun with school! Mine doesn't start until this next week ****Welp that's all I hafta say (I feel like im st****ill talking to myself) Review Plz! Until next Chapter! **


	7. Down South

**Me: And we are back! **

**Hikaru: Took you long enough. **

**Me: Hey I have college classes to pay attention too. **

**Jonny: Not in your early morning ones. **

**Me: Sigh, just say the disclaimers now! **

**Jonny/Hikaru: We are owned by Hikaru-Pichu, and (thankfully) she does not own Pokemon. **

**Calvin: I am owned by Pokefan102 **

**Shadow: I am here too! I am owned by Guni Executioner TogainuNoChi (He changed his name from flame-) **

**Unknown: And I appear in the chapter too, my owner is AceTrainer777 Hope you enjoy my appearance.**

**Me: And i thank Define-originality for ever proof reading this weird story**

Down south.

Hikaru's Pov:

After the contest we went to the store so I could pick up some food. I had visited mom and she gave me some of her cooking equipment. While I was in Sinnoh, Maylene had given me four shrink cubes, two of which I gave to Jonny and Calvin. I put the cooking stuff in one cube, and a cooler of food in the other; finally I will actually cook good food on the road. After that was done, I dragged the boys to a bike shop, we got bikes that folded and I got some attachable roller-blades for my shoes.

"And now let more accidents happen." Jonny said as we started down the road on our new bikes, after eating lunch.

I sat back, letting my body control the bike, and crossed my arms. "Just so you know, I happened to be very good with bicycles."

Jonny grinned. "I trust your ability on the bike; however I don't trust the forest around you." I pouted while Calvin snickered.

Piko was on top of my head dodging the stray tree branches. As we rode, the guys told me about their week. They seem to have become better friends- that was good; Jonny only had several friends since going on this journey with me.

The rest of the day went by fast as we cycled back down to Petalburg to catch a boat over the Dewford Town to get our next badge. We had some delays as we were challenged by several trainers that were in the forest, Calvin being a little clumsy, and my danger magnet still on the radar. About half way to the city we stopped for the night, so I was able to cook a new soup recipe.

"This is so much fun." I said happily, as I also made some more pokemon food while waiting for the soup to finish cooking.

"How is it that you don't have any accidents while cooking?" Calvin asked.

I shrugged. "No idea, but at least I can do something without hurting myself or others."

'_It_ _is because you need to keep on living. That's why there are no accidents during meal time._' Palkia informed me. Well I guess I learn something new everyday.

The guys gave me a weird look. "She has some weird hobbies." Calvin whispered loudly to Jonny.

"I know." He whispered back, even Piko was making side comments. I ignored all of them. About ten minutes later the food was done, we had let all of our pokemon out and started to dig in.

I had gotten Kyo to obey me a little bit more, but was still having problems with his temper, at least he wasn't attacking anyone.

"I just noticed." I said after dinner, "You guys each have another pokemon."

Jonny looked at me. "So? You have Suicune."

"But it will be unfair to the gym leaders if I cheat with a legendary."

"That's your problem."

I was glaring at him when Calvin spoke up. "Why don't you get a new Pokémon?"

The next second I was grinning, "Sweet," and then I was gone with Kyo and Piko. Rain had followed behind.

"She's crazy."

"I heard that!"

"I know what you mean."

"I give up."

TIH

"So..." I looked around the forest.

Piko sighed. "You do not have a plan, do you?"

"...No comment."

"Like always." Rain commented.

I walked for about five minutes before I found a pokemon, or should I say a pokemon found me.

TIH

"I'm back." I called out coming back to the camp ten minutes later, riding on top of Rain since he knew I would go the wrong way.

They took one look at me and asked; "What happened to you?" I was a bit dirty.

"Long story short, I had problems with Kyo," I sighed, "but hopefully with my new partner he will behave better."

"So what pokemon did you get?" Jonny inquired.

I grinned. "Come on out, Lance." I called out my newest pokemon, when he was out he was small and white, with a green dome with something red on top of his head.

"A Ralts." Jonny seemed to be surprised while Calvin inspected him a little more. "Don't tell me you chose him because of how he looks?"

"Who me?" I said with an innocent look. "Never. He is a psychic, I wanted to change the styles of pokemon I have with me."

Calvin looked at me with mock surprise. "So you can act your age." I punched him in the shoulder as I glared at him. The rest of the night Lance got better acquainted with all of our pokemon as I heard them talk in the background. I was proud of myself in some conversations before going to sleep, I had sneaked in a question on what Calvin liked. Although, I think Jonny suspected something since I did let loose one of my evil grins last week. Before I went to sleep, I had gone over the amount of money I had with me and in the bank, how our stuff was doing, and more about aura.

**Unknown Pov – The next morning at Pacifidlog Town:**

A girl was sitting on a couch inside of the pokemon center, waiting for her pokemon to be fully healed by Nurse Joy. So, being like any other normal teenager, she decided to watch the television to pass the time.

"Yesterday, in Fallarbor where the contest was being held-" The announcer started.

But as soon as she heard the word Contest, a tick mark appeared on the back of her head and she got up to change it when the next couple sentences stopped her.

"Even though Brendan won the ribbon, another contester by the name of Calvin almost won when the two battled. Calvin has been traveling across the regions to perfect his style- last year he got second place in the Grand Festival in Sinnoh."

The girl smiled. "So, he finally decided to get off his lazy bum and come here. Though, why he is in that ridiculous thing will forever be a mystery to me."

"Will Shardae please come pick up her pokemon." Joy announced.

Shardae went to the front desk and got her team of six Pokémon; some of them were newly caught. Then she went outside and took a deep breath. "Well, I guess I can stop training and go back to the mainland, I am sure he will be trying to look for me." She grimaced at a thought. "Although, I am never going to be around a town if they have that stupid event."

**Hikaru's Pov once more:**

We had reached Petalburg by the next day and had every intent on just stopping by for supplies, but that was before I spotted someone.

"DOGGY!" I shouted, seeing the still weird friend I had made in Sinnoh across the street. I ignored the stares from everyone as I bounded over to where he was and hugged him like he was a cute dog.

"Um Shadow, who is this girl?" A girls voice asked, it was then I realized that there was a girl talking to him. I let go of him and looked at the girl as Jonny wrapped his arms around me and Piko.

She was really pretty, with her golden brown hair that went down to her mid back and bangs that covered her dark brown right eye, though I could not see them behind her sunglasses. Her outfit was a white collared fitted short sleeve shirt that was unbuttoned showing her abdomen, plus cuffed sleeves, with a black half vest zippered down. Black mini skirt, black ankle boots covered her black and hot pink striped thigh high stockings. A double leather strapped belt on her waist, and a black chained necklace with a hot pink arrowed-shot heart. What I thought looked cool on her was her black fingerless gloves much like my dark blue ones.

"This is my friend that I made in Sinnoh. Hikaru, meet Rachel, who I just met yesterday." Doggy introduced me.

I nodded to her, then motioned to the guys. "And this is my boyfriend Jonny, and our traveling partner, Calvin."

"Nice to meet you." Rachel said politely to us while drinking some of her coke that was in her hand.

Doggy nodded greetings to the guys, then looked at the group. "Well, if you guys aren't busy, why don't we hang out around town for the day?"

I looked at them to see if it was alright by them, after I got the ok I grinned. "We would love to."

I learned a lot about Rachel as we spent the afternoon with them. At first she seemed like a shy girl around us, but that was before I decided to use all my girl power to get her to have fun with us. I learned that she liked to draw people and scenery; I got her to draw a picture of me and Jonny. Also whenever my 'survival' would try and kill me, she was very amused. We had even got a chance to battle each other, and learn some different techniques.

We bade each other goodnight and went to our rooms, the guys shared one and us girls shared the other. Rachel and I stayed up till one talking about random girl talk, and pokemon trainer stuff. I've got to say, even though she looks like a model, she acts really sweet.

The next day we met during breakfast. "So, we are going to head down to Dewford, and hopefully reach the port by tomorrow." Jonny said to let them know what we were doing.

"I am going to Slateport City." Doggy replied.

"I would go with you guys, but I do not want to go there again." Rachel said, shivering at the thought of that place. "So I will be going to Mauville City."

I smiled. "That's ok. Maybe we can hang out sometime soon."

Her face lit up. "That would be great!" She brought out her pokegear, "here lets all exchange numbers so we can get a hold of each other."

I added both of their numbers to my growing list of friends that I had met over our journey. We bade each other goodbye, and then we all went to the directions of the three cities. A boat was leaving in twenty minutes, so we bought our tickets. During the wait, I let Rain out secretly to let him spend his energy.

"Next badge, here I come!" I shouted out into the waves with Jonny and Calvin face-palming.

**A/N: **Sorry it took another month to get this one out, but as I said at the beginning College is once again on for me, and now I have Music classes. So I guess I wont be updating until another month (unless this stupid writers block goes away) Calvin im sorry I havnt been replying to ur reviews, but I just want to let u know that I always smile at those :) So Review Plz! Until next Chapter!


	8. Relaxing, then the gym

This has been edited by my lovely proof reader that is Define-Originality :)

**I think I am maybe a little crazy... **

**Maxie: And why would you say that? **

**Because I...Wait a minute why are you here? **

**Maxie: Well this is my base, so naturally I would be here. **

…**...Crap *Tries to escape but then notices that I am tied to a chair* **

**Maxie: Hikaru-Pichu does not own Pokemon, but she does own the plot, Hikaru, and Jonny. Calvin is owned by Pokefan102. *Turns attention to me* Now are you going to cooperate with me, or do we have to do this the hard way... **

Relaxing, then the gym

Jonny's Pov:

The first place Hikaru dragged us to was the store to buy some swim suits, then proceeded to drag us to the beach.

"Not that I am complaining, but why are we here?" Calvin asked, once we had changed at an outhouse at the beach.

She looked at us as though it was obvious. "Because Sinnoh didn't have a lot of beaches, and since Hoenn is warm I decided to have a fun day before challenging the gym."

I smiled at her idea. Even though she is random and crazy, she has the best ideas. We let out our pokemon and told them to have fun, but not to go far away from us.

I must say, the beach was a blast; we played mostly in the water- having swimming races and playing volleyball. Although, I did have to send many death glares to the guys who were staring at my woman. Sure, she was hot with her bikini with shorts, but that doesn't mean she isn't taken.

"Who are you glaring at?"

I looked at said woman who was wrapped in my arms, she had noticed the glare that was on my face who was directed at the current guy looking at her.

"What glare?" I asked back, my frown disappearing with a smile.

She whacked my arm. "You know what I mean." Then she smirked mischievously. "You know, there is a much simpler way to handle this." Before I could ask what that was, she brought my head down and kissed me. At first I was surprised but then I laughed and made the kiss much more interesting. All the guys had shocked and defeated faces, Calvin just face-palmed and quickly dove back into the ocean.

Hikaru broke the kiss and leaned back onto my chest. "Well that was fun. Now who is the gym leader for this gym?"

"If I am not mistaken, he should be that guy over on the surf board." I said, pointing my hand out into the water.

There sat Brawly on a surfboard. His hair and eyes were blue with his skin tan, he wore blue swimming trunks. In front of him stood a small round tan pokemon, with blue like boxing gloves for his hands, he also had red circles on his cheeks.

"Is he waiting for a big wave?" She asked as we continued to watch him talk to his pokemon with wild gestures.

"I guess."

Hikaru frowned and looked out into the ocean. I was about to ask when a huge wave came towards Brawly's direction. Calvin had spotted the wave and turned around in the waist deep part of the ocean, he was grinning like a kid. Right before the wave hit him he crouched and shot forward along with the wave. He was body surfing.

"Huh. I didn't know he could do that." I murmured to myself, then I had to immediately swallow my words as he flipped over several times in the wave before face planting on the sand. "Now that's gotta hurt."

"Well this sucks." Hikaru sighed as sand suddenly hit us. You see, while I was watching Calvin, Brawly had rode the wave but right when it was going down the water bounced him in the air landing in front of us. As Brawly started to open his mouth to apologize for what happen she stood up. "I am going to kill them!"

It was hilarious to see the look on Brawly's face as he slowly backed up, he almost bolted when Hikaru started running in his direction. Relief flooded his face as she ran past him going into the ocean...correction, as she tripped into the ocean. "When I get my hands on you." She muttered angrily.

I chuckled as I got up and brushed the sand off of my body, "Sorry about that she has a bit of a temper, and it doesn't help that one of her pokemon was the cause of it." I said to him, focusing my aura to try and keep an eye on her.

He turned to me. "No sweat dude. I mean I was the one who landed right in front of you guys."

"Ok." I shrugged. "Hey when are you free? My girlfriend and I are challenging this region's gym leaders, and you are our next gym."

"I will be free only tomorrow morning, in the afternoons I teach people the way of surfing."

I grinned. "That's fine with us, I guess we will see you in the morning."

With a wave he left to go meet up with some younger kids with surf boards. Before I sat down I looked to see where all of our pokemon were. Piko, Kyo and torchic were sun bathing right next to us with silcoon watching everyone. Grovyle, Lance and sableye were playing in the water in front of us, and tailow was flying around the area. When I laid back down, propped up on my elbows, I saw that Calvin was finding different sea shells, while Hikaru was wrestling with Rain.

Ten minutes later, Hikaru rung out her hair as she sat down beside me. "Let's go back to the center so we can shower and change. I want to eat then explore the town."

I could tell there was some other meaning to the last thing she said, but I ignored it for now as I nodded and yelled out to our group that we were leaving. We took turns showering at our room that we got at the center, and an hour later we were in the city.

Most places surrounded by water would be swarming with tourist traps, but this place just went around their normal everyday things and it was nice. We ate lunch at a small restaurant with the ocean as a view, it was really cool to relax. After the lunch we explored the town, managing not to fall off the cliffs, and eating ice cream.

At around three thirty, Hikaru turned to us and quickly said; "I have to go do something. Don't have too much fun without me." Before we could question her, she took off leaving us very confused.

I turned to Calvin. "So, what do you want to do?"

He thought for a minute. "Well, how about we go sit on one of those benches that face the sea, let out our pokemon and just read?"

I smiled. "That sounds good." And we went and did just that.

A half hour later Hikaru came back grinning widely. "All right, let's go have some fun!" And with that she then dragged us back into the city for the second time this day. The first thing she dragged us to was the movie theater to watch a documentary about famous contesters.

At first I was confused as to why she was doing this, but then an idea struck me and I looked up the date...Yep just like I thought. No wonder why she was dragging us through all of these relaxing stuff. I glanced at Calvin and he was having the time of his life absorbing the film for new material. Hikaru was smirking in victory at his face, then she looked everywhere else besides the film.

When the film had ended she had taken us back to the bench that we were previously at, and sat Calvin down.

"Happy Birthday!" She almost yelled, with a quick hug she took out two gift wrapped boxes from her storage cube and gave them to him.

"So this is why you were taking us to all those places." Calvin finally put all the pieces together.

"Yep, I almost figured it out when she asked you when your birthday was, and her evil grin." I commented.

Hikaru waved her hands in front of her to hide the blush. "Just open the presents already."

Calvin did just that, and in two seconds he had the first box torn open. Inside it was a pokemon grooming kit to help his pokemon be nice and clean for the contests. He was excited about that one. But he was even more excited when he opened his next one. In the second one was a black container filled with many accessories and ball capsules.

"THANK YOU!" He shouted, tackling her to the ground.

I looked at them trying very hard not to laugh. "You know Calvin, I think you are strangling Hikaru." It was true, she was turning blue.

Calvin let her go and sat up looking embarrassed. "Oops, sorry."

"No problem." Hikaru grunted, getting air back into her lungs, "I'm just glad you like them."

He hummed a positive, when he put those two gifts into his backpack we headed out to a restaurant that had karaoke, in which we sang and ate until it was dark.

-TIH-TIH-TIH-

"How far have you read in the aura guide book?" I asked once we had changed into our pajamas at the center.

"Only up to where it explains on how to aim and control aura spheres." She replied, then cocked her head, "Why do you ask?"

"Because there is a lot of interesting things in there. Like when you get further along with your aura , it will show you what area you are able to do. The known categories of aura are; Fighting, Healing, Knowledge, Strategies and Teaching." I explained, Hikaru and Calvin's jaw dropped in amazement.

"Dang." Was all Calvin could say, and Hikaru looked like she was having an argument with her legendaries.

I chuckled. "Ok lesson time is over now off to bed, we need to be rested for tomorrow's gym match."

Calvin crossed his arms. "But I don't want to go to sleep."

"It's good for you. Now sleep." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Make me."

I smirked before grabbing Hikaru and started making out with her, I faced us in a way that he could see what we were doing.

"My eyes!" Calvin yelped, and quickly dove under his covers. "Ok I am going to sleep."

I chuckled, slowing our kiss so I could let go after a minute. "Man and I could have gone further too." I joked, earning myself a whack from Hikaru as she went to her bed.

"Too much information!" Calvin loudly said. "Do not put pictures in my head. I am now mentally scarred for life."

With that being said I turned off the lights and we went to sleep.

-TIH-TIH-TIH-

We had woken at six in the morning, got dressed and ate breakfast, which was Hikaru's favorite- pancakes. Then we headed straight to the gym, which kind of looked like more of an beach outhouse, but that was my opinion.

"Ok dudes let's get this started, now who is going to go first?" Brawly asked once we had gotten inside, he was now wearing a black under armor under an orange t-shirt with blue capris.

Hikaru stepped onto the field. "I am first." She stated. I let her go first this time because it was her time to go first, since I went first last gym. Then Brawly kicked me out saying that I could not study his technique, or something like that.

I sighed. "And I really wanted to watch her battle." I murmured to myself getting mad at the gym leader for kicking me out. Having nothing to do for the next thirty minutes, I decided to work on forming my aura sphere faster.

"Honey." Hikaru called, then glommed me with a kiss after I had turned around to her voice. "I won!" She happily said, Piko just sighed on her shoulder, making sure he wasn't getting squished by the hug.

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Good job sweetie."

"Thanks. Now you can get in there and kick this guy's butt."

We came inside and I went to the battle field while Hikaru went to sit with Calvin on the side. The battle started right away me with my Sableye and Brawly with his Hitmontop. It was a fierce battle but sableye manage to knock him out, he sent out Makuhita next- the pokemon we saw with him yesterday. He beat my pokemon after several moves, so I sent out grovyle and won the match.

"Good job on beating me." Brawly congratulated me as we met up in the middle of the field, "Here is the Knuckle Badge."

I grabbed it and put it in my badge case, and with thanking him we walked outside.

"Where to next?" Hikaru asked as we started to walk into the city.

"Well the next contest is in Slateport City in one month." Calvin said.

"And our next gym is in Mauville City, directly north of Slateport." I finished.

She smiled, "Alright lets head over in that direction then."

**A/N: So how long has it been since I posted?...idk but there is the chapter, so I hope you are happy. And yes I put in a lot of fluffy stuff, but lets face it, Jonny is a guy with a girlfriend so naturally he is going to think like that...hopefully, ima girl so Im not an expert on that subject. I put in your OC's birthday so I hope u liked that. Also I drew a picture of Hikaru with piko in her Hoenn clothes, I will eventually draw the guys when I feel like doing it. But I will warn yall that there is going to be a unexpected plot twist in the next chapter so watch out :) why? Cause I am evil like that. Welp I now hafta go do homework so Review Plz! Until next chapter!**

**PS: Should I start asking random chapter questions? **


	9. Turn of events

**And now you will get to see my evil sadistic side =) **

**Hikaru: Since when did you have an evil sadistic side? And how come you didn't tell me?**

**One I have always had this side, its just I try not to show it to many peoples. And two your my alter ego, your supposed to know about it. **

**Hikaru: Bah whatever. Now go do the disclaimers. **

**Why me? This is why I have other peoples to do it for me **

**Hikaru: Do it or I will post this story on facebook. **

**You wouldn't dare. **

**Hikaru: Try me. **

…**...Sigh I do not own pokemon only Hikaru, Jonny, and da plot. Calvin is own by Pokefan102 and the lovely beta for this story is Define-originality...Hope you are happy.. **

**Hikaru: I am thank you. Now enjoy this lovely plot twist and at first confusing chapter =D **

Turn of events.

Calvin's Pov:

"Now, you wimps do fifty crunches and push-ups, then run around this field fifty times! You got thirty minutes to do it, starting...NOW!" Commander Tabitha shouted to us twenty recruits as we scrambled to do all that.

"I blame you." Hikaru muttered to me as we were half way through the crunches.

I grunted, for once keeping up with them. "Of… Course… You… Blame… Me…" I huffed in between crunches, then we started on the push-ups, "be glad… I… Thought of… Something… Before... We got... In… Trouble."

"Quit arguing. Save your… Strength for this." Jonny said as we started running together.

I am so going to be sore after this.

We finished everything in twenty-five minutes. Jonny and Hikaru would have finished earlier but they waited for me so that we could finish together.

"I just thought of something." Jonny whispered as we huddled around in a triangle. "Shouldn't we have failed this part so we weren't trying to join this team?"

Before we could think more on it Tabitha yelled out; "Times up!" We looked to see seven others had completed with us. Tabitha smirked and motioned at us ten. "You guys come with me and face the next challenge."

As the door closed behind us I, along with the others, heard dog barking and screams. "This is why we cannot fail."

The next challenge we were to battle each other using three pokemon that weren't ours, and since there were ten people, five would be losers. Thankfully, me, Hikaru, and Jonny did not have to battle each other. I tried to keep my contest battling skills to a minimal seeing as I would lose my life if I lost. But the guy I was fighting was a little easy to beat, any other time I would have lost if I hadn't watched their gym battles.

The ones who were left were three guys and two girls; me and my traveling buddies included.

"Welcome to Team Magma newbies."

-TIH-tih-TIH-tih-

"This might be an actual good idea."

I looked at Hikaru with surprise as we sat next to each other in a ship, bound for the team's headquarters.

"Seriously, if you think about it, we can work on the inside and figure out what this team is up to. Just think of this as a mission that we cannot afford to get caught." We both nodded at that.

Jonny looked curiously at her. "By the way, where is Piko?"

That was a good question.

Hikaru gestured towards her backpack, "I forced him to go into his pokeball for once, because I threatened to leave him in the wild with Rain." She had this look on her face. "Also, I have decided not to complain about everything that has to do with my guardianship anymore. Frankly, I am sick of it, and complaining won't make it any better." At first we were shocked seeing the change in her, but then that wore off after a few minutes and we grinned.

"Also," she paused with a serious face that got our attention, "I am hungry." It was very hard not to burst out laughing, but we let out a few snickers that had the others look in our direction weirdly.

After that we lapsed into silence until thirty minutes later when the ship touched down. Our commander ordered us to follow him once the hanger door opened. When we walked outside we had to blink several times to get used to the light. Then we saw a cool sight; we were on a hidden landing platform in the middle of several mountains, the front entrance was blended into one of the mountains.

I couldn't wait until I saw the inside of this place.

"Welcome to your new home."

-TIH-tih-TIH-tih-

Now, I know that you guys are confused at what just happened, I would be too if I hadn't already lived through the last two days. It all started two days ago as we had just left the gym...

**Two days before.**

We headed to the docks after we had walked around the city some more, since we had nothing else to do.

"Hey, can we go to Granite Cave?" Hikaru asked as she looked at the different places the boats would go to. I looked at the board and thought, while Jonny looked at the map. After a couple minutes we gave our answers.

"It is on the way." Jonny said, he was ok with going, they turned towards me.

I grinned. "It's fine with me. This will be a great opportunity to train all of our skills with no one there."

"Off to the island!"

"Pika."

"Shouldn't we heal your pokemon first?"

"...Crap. Then onward to the pokemon center!"

"And I thought I was the irresponsible person."

After the quick detour to the center we found the guy who would take us to the island on the way to Slateport. Hikaru exchanged pokegear numbers so that we can call him once we decided to head over there.

"So should we train together or separate?" Jonny asked as we stood on the beach of the island.

"Separate! So you can't steal my techniques." Me and Hikaru said in perfect sync. Cue glaring.

Jonny put his hands up to stop us from messing with each other anymore. "Ok, how about three hours to train with our pokemon, and then meet back up here, ok?

"Got it."

"Right!"

Jonny went left, I went right and Hikaru went left, so that we would not be in the way of each other's training. Once I had gotten far enough into the jungle I let out my team of pokemon.

"Since we have been relaxing for the past couple days, we are going to take two hours to train and then after that we can concentrate on what we have learned during the two hours." I said to my team, then I knelt down to look at budew. "It's up to you if you want to train with us. I do not care if you want to watch from the side lines."

"Bud, budew dew." Budew said with fire in her eyes. I grinned taking that as a yes.

So our training had begun.

I instructed Torchic to work on his aim and power on his ember attack on a boulder, and when he got good enough just standing there, to run around and try to hit the same place. Silcoon I had using string shot to get her to move around faster, then combining that with tackle. For Budew since she wasn't good at any attacks, so I had her jumping from tree to tree.

Once I made sure that my team were doing everything that I told them to do, I started on my own training. Seeing Hikaru and Jonny train nearly every day made me feel lazy, so I decided to start training myself. I took random breaks to check up on my team to see how they were doing and give them some advice.

One hour later, I gathered my whole team around me to work on something else. "Alright now that we have worked on our skills with our attacks, let's work on stamina. We will run around this whole island for one hour. The rules are; if you can't run anymore just walk, don't go around anything that is in your way, and you can motivate, but not with attacking each other. I will be running with you guys, and when you hear me whistle then come back to this place. Now any questions?"

All of them shook their heads. "Ok. And the hour of running begins...Now!"

If I told you that I ran the whole hour, then I would be lying. Truth is, I made it through thirty minutes of running, which was one lap around the island before I had to start walking. I would have thought that I had more stamina, but it is kind of hard when you climb a cliff and boulders.

Every once in a while I would see my pokemon running past me, they were using their attacks right besides each other. I think they have been hanging around with Hikaru too much.

I passed Hikaru halfway around the second lap.

_'What are you doing?' _She asked paying attention to her pokemon.

_'I am running with my pokemon.'_ I told her. _'By the way, can you tell Jonny that I will be whistling loud soon, it is for my pokemon to stop running.'_ It was hard to concentrate running.

She nodded. _'Sure. You know you should try to see if you can use aura, since you are already getting the hang of talking through it.'_

I tripped on a root. _'I'll think about it.'_

Ten minutes later, I whistled and made way back to our training spot. When we were all at the spot, all exhausted, I smiled. "Now, let's lay down on the ground, close your eyes, focus on our breathing, and think of what you have done in the past two hours."

We did just that, and during the middle of it, budew evolved into a Roselia. I smiled.

TIH-tih-TIH-tih-

"Is that Kyo?" Jonny asked as all three of us met back up with our pokemon around us, once the three hours were up.

Hikaru nodded, petting the Mightyena besides her as she was sitting down. "Yep, he evolved during our training. It seems he now sees me as a worthy trainer now." She said, then looked at me. "Looks like budew evolved too."

I grinned, "Yep."

Hikaru motioned at the pot of soup in front of us. "Well, soup is done and the pokemon food is over there, lets dig in."

The soup was delicious, I really should get her recipes. After we ate, we cleaned up, put our teams back into their pokeballs and began our exploration. It was amazing to see how big this place was for an island.

It wasn't until we reached a cave when things started to go haywire. For us.

"Why shouldn't we go in there?" I asked as we stood outside a cave, "we have already been to two other caves."

"I told you, I don't like this one." Hikaru said with her arms crossed.

"Why not?" Jonny asked.

"Gut feeling."

Me and Piko face-palmed.

I sighed. "Look you can't-"

"What are you kids doing here?"

All of us froze as we turned around to see a group of people wearing black and red staring right at us.

"Um." Hikaru froze trying hard not to run, Jonny wasn't helping much either.

"Well?" The man growled reaching for his pokeballs on his belt.

"We want to join!" I blurted out.

I was so going to regret that later.

**He he he he. I will now run for cover after this message. So the reason Team Magma is like this, is cause this is how I always imagined how they would be in real life. And Hoenn is my fav place in pokemon, so I am excited to see how yall like it. But yes I did update in a week ^_^ next one is prob gonna be later, I have my choir concert in two weeks and tests. Go Plot twists! Anywho Review plz! Until next chapter!**


	10. Team Magma

Define-Originality is my amazing proof reader, that helped with my grammar to this story :)

**I have decided that whenever I drink mocha's before I sleep, I remember my weird dreams. **

**Calvin: Why is that important? And why am I here?**

**Cause you haven't made an appearance here yet. Plus I'm a lil bit bored**

***Calvin's eyes change*: What did I say about abusing my OC's time**

**0.o Nothing...you didn't say anything bout that...See here is your contract! *Holds up the contract* **

**Calvin(who is now Pokefan102): Sigh ok, just do not make him do crazy crap. **

***Hides plans behind my back* Okie Dokie! By the way, do you mind doing the disclaimers? Bye! *Runs away with an evil laugh* **

**Pokefan102: Sigh, whatever. Hikaru-Pichu does not own pokemon, only her OC's, the plot and any other random things that you do not recognized. I however do own Calvin and a story I am writing. **

**Hey no stealing my readers! **

**Pokefan102: Enjoy!**

Team Magma.

Hikaru's Pov:

Two weeks. It has been two hard weeks since we've joined Team Magma. Over these weeks I have learned many things, but one has stood out above the rest. I should not get caught.

This team made Galactic look like a comedy team. Our leader, whose name was Maxie, was a really brilliant guy, who could solve almost everything. When I say almost, I mean that he could not see or know (hopefully) that we were here.

I was currently in the girls' dorm changing into black sweats and a red t-shirt, it was early in the morning and everyone was asleep. I slipped outside where Jonny and Calvin were waiting for me.

"Ready?"

I nodded. "Let's go." After many turns we made it to the empty gymnasium, of course it would be empty at six in the morning. This was the only time that us three could spend some time together alone without anyone around us.

We stretched and started on the lower level katas for Calvin and when we started on the more complicated ones, he started running on the treadmill. When we finished with the katas all of us meditated on our aura. That was the one thing that we made sure no one knew- that me and Jonny had control over aura. Although I was still trying to convince Calvin to try and use it, he still gave me the same answer.

By the time the people started showing( which was eight-thirty), we had finished with the workout machines and had a shower. I dressed into my uniform, which consisted of a black tang top with a red half shirt with a hood and Magma's symbol. A black mini skirt (which I hate) with a red belt, red boots and black fingerless gloves attached to red wrist warmers.

I met up with the boys who wore the same thing I did only with pants, and we went to the mess hall to get our breakfast.

"So, what is the schedule today?" I asked as we started eating.

Jonny picked up a tab that was left on the table for our use, and searched our names. "Well, today we have cook duty, starting in two hours." Since we had recently joined, we were left to do the jobs around the base, such as; cooking, cleaning, laundry and paperwork.

I grinned. "Yes! I love cooking, it is much better than clean up duty."

"Of course you love cooking, you are really good at it." Calvin stated.

"Duh."

We finished our breakfast and cleaned up our tables. "Can we watch the scenery on the platform?" I asked, knowing that there was not going to be any landings this morning.

"Sure." They both agreed.

As we walked down the hallways, we passed grunts, more grunts, a man in a suit, grunts...wait a minute. I stopped and turned around but the guy in the suit had already vanished, he could not be here.

'_Who couldn't be here?_' Dialga asked.

I shook my head and caught up to the guys. '_No one, it must have been my imagination_.'

'_A lot of things must have been your imagination, just be careful_.' Palkia ordered.

I rolled my eyes as we entered the elevator. '_Yeah, yeah. So will this delay me meeting up with the other guardians_?'

'_Nope, things are going as they should_.' Dialga answered.

A tick mark formed at the back of my head. '_So you guys did know that this would happen_.' That was not a question.

'_We cannot say._' Palkia said.

'_Of course you cant_.' I then proceeded to do what I normally did. Ignore both of them.

I sighed as we sat down at the edge of the platform looking out into the mountains. "So what's new?"

Calvin shrugged. "Nothing really, although they are still looking for the hooded person that attacked them a month ago.

I smirked, there was no way that I was going to reveal myself to them, good thing I threw the cloak away before they could find it. Another bad thing about this team was that they made me throw away all my clothes, luckily I saved my necklace and hat with my backpack that I hid with the rest of my team. Kyo I kept out since they like fire type pokemon, Piko was so going to kill me if we got away.

"I like it when things are peaceful like this." I sighed, leaning on Jonny's shoulder.

Jonny kissed the side of my head. "Yes, but what would life be without a little bit of adventure mixed with troubles."

After that we stayed quiet until the hour was up and we headed back to the mess hall to start on our duties. I put a black bandana on my head to keep my hair from getting into the food, and put on a black apron, which was longer then my skirt. We always kept our hoods down when we were in the base, unless we met up with the boss, then it was up.

We started cleaning up breakfast dishes, and once we were done with that we started cooking lunch, there were three others with us, so it went pretty fast. It was around twelve that things started going weird.

While I was on my break, eating lunch, I looked out into the dining room, all of the grunts were inhaling what I helped cooked. I smiled knowing that my food was once again a success.

"Is grunt two-o-four here?"

I was snapped out of my daze as I realized that that was my number given to me when I had arrived. You see, we weren't allowed to use our names when we were grunts, so they gave us each a number, we could only call each other our names when we were alone.

"Yes Sir, that is me." I called out, standing straight wondering what Commander Tabitha would want with me.

He walked over to me and sized me up, I heard Jonny growl softly at him and I had to keep from laughing. He handed me a piece of paper. "Prepare what is on this list, and bring it to the boss immediately."

I saluted and grabbed the paper, and with that he left. I frowned as I started cooking my boss' lunch with one thing on my mind. Why did he want me to do it? The guys looked at me apologetically, but there was nothing they could do.

Maybe he was hearing the rumors that a mysterious grunt who worked in the kitchen made good food. Or that the regular cook for him got sick, or maybe he has discovered my identity. I really hoped it wasn't the last one. Before I knew it the food was done. I put it on a silver tray and then put the lid on, I took off my bandana and apron, and put up my hood.

The guys gave me an encouraging nod as I pushed the silver cart out of the kitchen and out to the boss' office. I took a deep breath, straightened up, and pushed through into the secretary's room, she looked up at me and nodded towards the doors right beside her.

Maxie's office looked kind of normal for someone like him. A couple of book shelves were to the right, couple of cabinets to the left and his large desk in the middle, with two chairs in front of it. He looked up from the paper he was currently looking over, and started at me while I pushed it to his side. After I took the lid off and placed it underneath, he motioned me to stand by the book shelf on the right.

So there I stood...For a freaking hour and a half. He even had the secretary take out the cart. At first I was kind of worried, wracking my brain to see if I had gave away my intentions. But after thirty minutes I figured out his game. He wanted me to give away anything that I had hiding. Two could play at that game.

As I stood there, I wondered what kind of class of aura that I was. I know I suck at thinking about strategies for a long time, and I don't think I could teach other people, so that left three choices left. In the middle of my inward debate I noticed that he was studying me, so I did what first came to my mind. I stared back.

We stayed like that until he spoke. "Why have you not shown your true strength?" I frowned. Crap. How could he have noticed? I mean he wasn't there when we took the test. "Tabitha noted that both you and grunt two-o-five did not even seem out of breath when you finished. Plus, you went easy on the battling." That's how he knew? "Why?"

"I am not sure sir." I couldn't really say that we did not want any attention.

"How long would it have taken if you both would have used your full strength?"

I thought back to two weeks ago. "About ten minutes, sir."

He nodded and went back to studying me a little bit more before saying; "I am sending you, grunts two-o-five and two-o-six on a mission to retrieve some plans. Tabitha will be there just in case you need any help. Meet him in a hour at the landing platform."

I saluted, grabbing the folder that he held out and immediately I left and headed towards the kitchen to tell the guys. When I got to the kitchen, I tapped on Jonny and Calvin's shoulders. "Hey, we have a mission in a hour so after we finish here, we have to clean up and get ready."

'_Do you still have the aura book_?' I asked Jonny as we headed to the dorms, he nodded without looking at me. '_Good, I need to read it over, I am getting sick of not practicing my aura_.' He nodded once more as we separated going into our rooms. Ten minutes later, a knock came to my door and I opened it up to see the guys. Jonny secretly gave me the book, which I hid with my backpack.

We met up with our commander at the platform and was soon whisked away in the helicopter/airplane. It really did look like a mix between those. I shall call them heliplane. My thought pattern was broken as Tabitha handed all three of us clothes.

"Put these over your uniforms, you need to memorize the layout before the building closes."

I almost shouted out loud and kissed the clothes, sure it was only jeans, a fitted t-shirt, and a hat, but it was more than I had on! Once we had put the clothes on we waited for an hour before the heliplane touched down.

"You know what to do." He said handing us a city map, we had landed on a private landing strip outside a city. In case we needed any help, we had ear pieces so we could talk to him, and the guys had borrowed fire pokemon.

We entered...Rustboro? I paled as we soon stood in front of the building of our target. Fudge monkeys! Why did it have to be the Devon Corp building? This made things very interesting, I just hoped that I did not get recognized.

"All right, split up and learn as much as you can about this place." I said to them, they nodded both looking as pale as I am. I slapped both of my cheeks and took a deep breath, before heading inside to start our mission.

It was going along well, until Team Aqua started to try and take over the building. "Plan B." I murmured as I sped up to the room that held the plans.

"What is plan b?" Calvin asked. I face-palmed and sighed.

"Make sure to warn me if anyone is coming." I told them as I reached the door. An idea came to me, I put some of my aura in my hand and held it over the lock. I wasn't expecting it to do anything, but then I heard a click.

I can now pick locks. Heck yes. I am so going to have so much fun with this one. Working quickly, I found, folded up the plans, and left leaving no trace that I was there.

"All right I have the plans." I said into the mic, after I locked the door with aura.

"Good. Get out of there and meet me where we dropped you off." Tabitha commanded, although he sounded a bit surprised that we completed the task.

I met up with Jonny and Calvin, and we headed to the entrance, hoping not to reveal ourselves. When we were almost there, I saw two kids who looked like they were twelve. The girl had on a red shirt with black biker shorts, a yellow pack on her hip, with a red bandana. Her hair was in pig tails, and she had deep sapphire eyes. I stared in shock as I looked at the guy, he was Brendan.

A feeling came over me as I looked upon those two, and I knew without a doubt that they were the guardians to this region. Though they were kids, I knew that they could do their job well. I just wondered who the legendaries were.

We came outside and quickly headed into the forest. Once we were in there, we shed our regular clothes and met up with our commander. I handed him the folded up plans, I could tell that he was still surprised but he hid it very well.

When we reached the base an hour later, we each gave our reports to the boss, who stared intently at me, it was nerve wracking. I grinned once we started eating dinner, Jonny had the same look, while Calvin looked relieved.

"Hopefully all the missions will be this easy." I said.

Calvin scoffed, "Good luck with that."

**(Third person) Maxie's Office sometime later -**

"I am sure you have heard his proposal." A man's voice came through the speaker phone.

"Yes I have, and I will consider it," Maxie told him, leaning back into his chair, "but that still doesn't answer my question on why you are calling me."

A chuckle could be heard. "We are interested in the girl you call grunt two-o-four. She and the other two guys with her are somewhat important to us. So can you give her a mission where they only have to check in once a month. Also, that man you talked to today does not like her being there."

Maxie frowned "What's in it for my group?"

"I will send over three of my own men that will help you." The man said, with a slight humor to it.

"And how will I know you will follow through to your word?" Maxie asked.

He chuckled again, "The Reiki Brotherhood never goes back on their word."

**A/N: He he he, now yall know the name to the shadow group. Cookies to the ones who know, or guess what Reiki is. I am also still putting up hints about a big shocking revelation in the future. I am sorry for being late I had this mostly typed up a week and a half ago, but then college got in the way again. But us choir ppls did really good on our concert tues. **

**The other half of why I was late writing this was, I read Inheritance in two days. It would have only been one, but I had school, karate, and all-state auditions in those two days. I did hate how the fight with the king was short, I mean Eragon fought with Murtagh longer. **

**Ok I will stop ranting on about that subject. Idk when the next update will be, I gotta work on several piano pieces, singing and my speech. Hopefully I can get it up soon. Welp Plz review! Until next chapter! **


	11. Busy week

**Ok don't freak out, but this is the same story that was currently Trouble in Hoenn, but I decided that Guardians of Hoenn fits much better with the plot :) **

**Hikaru: Don't worry she does this sort of thing whenever she is bored. **

**-_- I have only done this one other time. **

**Hikaru: Once is enough. By the way don't you have something to say to the audience? **

**:D I was just getting to that. You might have noticed the date, Dec 24 its my Birthday today :) special update for yall and yes I am a Christmas Eve baby. So Hikaru take it away. **

**Hikaru: Hikaru-Pichu does not own pokemon, nor will she ever. Me, Jonny and the plot are hers only. Calvin belongs to Pokefan102. And she decided to let our proof reader have longer vacationish, so bad grammer galor! **

**Ok just like we rehearsed it *Looks out to the massive crowd of people that have appeared in this story***

**Everyone: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! ENJOY!**

_'Talking'_ – Aura Talking.

Busy week.

Jonny's Pov

It has been a week since our first mission, and since then we have had several missions. Just not all of them went according to plan. Let's just say that we had garbage duty for a day. I took a long shower after that.

I woke up at five thirty and quickly got dressed for our morning workout. Twenty pokes later Calvin finally woke up, I waited until he got dressed and we headed over to the girls dorm. We waited outside Hikaru's room for a couple of minutes before she opened the door.

When I saw her I knew that something was wrong, she was in her regular workout clothes but she looked like she was up all night.

"Hey guys can we skip our workout for today?" She quietly asked us. I was immediately worried.

Both of us nodded, _'Do you want to talk about it on the roof?'_ I asked her through aura. She looked at me and gave a slight nod.

"That's fine with me, I will just go back to sleep." Calvin said, "Hope you feel better soon." After that he walked back to our dorm, while we went to the roof.

"I had the dreams again." Hikaru almost whispered, as she snuggled against my chest in my lap. I stroked her hair as I wrapped my arms protectively around her.

I frowned, "I thought they had stopped once we left Sinnoh."

She sighed, "They did. Until last night." I did not know what to say, so I kept stroking her head and muttered soothing words. We stayed like for a while, she even went to sleep for an hour before we had to go to breakfast.

"So how was your morning?" I asked Calvin as we sat down to eat.

He grinned, "It was nice to sleep in and be lazy."

"You know you love working out deep down inside." I teased.

"Way deep down." Hikaru said, cracking a smile. Calvin feigned hurt while I laughed, I knew that this was her way of trying to get her mind off of things.

"So what do we have today?" Calvin quickly changed the subject away from him.

I looked up our numbers on the pad, and almost choked on my cereal, "Guy's we have a meeting with the boss in ten minutes." They too almost chocked on their food.

We finished our food in record time as we hurried to our rooms to get dressed for the meeting. I really hoped it wasn't another hard mission, the one with Team Aqua was bad enough, I shall never speak of that mission.

It was time to meet our leader and luckily we made it just in time as the secretary opened the door for us. I know our leader is smart and everything like that, but does he really have to stare at us for a long period of time? Though Hikaru felt right at home and stared back at him, she could never resist an staring contest.

"I have a mission for the three of you." He started, "I want you to swear to me that whatever you hear in this room, stays in this room." We frowned but swore. "Good. Now your mission will be to travel Hoenn doing the regular stuff that _kids_ do these days. You will contact me through this pokegear once every several months."

He handed me a small black pokegear, the newer model that it projects the screen out. Maxie leaned back into his chair as he spoke, "I want to know how strong the gym leaders and trainers are, and if we have to worry about any of them. Meet Tabitha in one hour at the landing platform, you are dismissed."

We saluted and walked back to our rooms, trying to keep from blurting out in shock of our new mission.

"Has this ever happened to anyone before?" Hikaru asked in a hushed voice. I shook my head no, I was the one who besides her, gathered information about Team Magma and such.

"Good news is that we can continue our journey." Calvin said, looking on the bright side of this. We then split up to our rooms to gather the little stuff that they let us keep. We were given jeans and t-shirts so that we could blend in. Ten minutes were left in the hour when we headed up to the landing platform.

Our commander was there when we reached the big helicopter, I will not use the nickname that Hikaru made up for it. Anywho back to reality, Tabitha nodded to us as we entered in it, and we took off heading towards Mauville City when they asked us where we would like to be dropped off.

An hour later we arrived right outside the city and without another word they dropped us off and left. The first words that was said was from Hikaru, "Does this mean we are sort of free?"

I laughed but nodded, "Yes it does."

She pumped her fist into the air, "Sweet! Now lets get some clothes that we can travel in." Before we could say anything Hikaru grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the city. I sent Calvin a quick apology that she forgot about him, but I think he would enjoy getting clothes by himself.

An hour later we finally found new outfits, me and Hikaru decided to be somewhat matching. I wore a dark blue long sleeved button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, and a black vest over that. Dark brown cargo pants with black trainer shoes, and green and black fingerless gloves.

Hikaru wore the same thing as me only her shirt was dark green the vest, pants, and shoes were the same. Her fingerless gloves were blue and black, and she put on her sapphire necklace with her beanie, but kept her hair down.

We kept our backpacks and put our pokemon on our matching black trainer belts. By this time Piko was out and was sitting on Hikaru's shoulder, but not without shocking her to almost death. We spotted Calvin at the center, and like us he too found new traveling clothes they consisted of. A white t-shirt with a skull on the front, baggie black ripped jeans, and back and white sneakers. He buzz cut his hair and put a black beanie with an Cherish ball on it, and black fingerless gloves.

"What should we do now?" Calvin asked, as we sat down to eat.

"Well since we haven't been doing a lot with our main pokemon, why don't we spend the say training, then tomorrow we can challenge the gym and afterwords we head to Calvin's next contest." Hikaru said.

"Sounds good." We agreed on that and soon we were doing our training in a secluded area. The training was pretty much the same as always, though it was hilarious to see Rain punish Hikaru for keeping him inside too long.

Before too long it became dark outside and we decided to let our pokemon stay overnight with Nurse Joy. I got out of the shower and sat on the bed to let Calvin take one, Hikaru took one before me. I looked at her brushing her hair while humming a random tune.

"Hikaru come here." I said, with some aura in my voice.

She lifted an eyebrow but put her brush down and walked over to me, "What?"

I grinned and pulled her into my lap so that she was straddling me, I pulled her closer to me so that she was pressing against my body. She caught on quickly when I put my hand on her neck, she wrapped her hands around my neck and we kissed.

Hey when you have pheromones and wasn't allowed to kiss for three weeks, you would be in the same situation as me. My toung pressed against her lips asking for entrance to her mouth, she obliged and moaned happily as I was determined to memorize the inside of her mouth.

"I love you." I murmured to her as we caught our breath, "If Calvin wasn't sleeping in the same room your clothes would have already been off." I kissed her again without letting her get a word in.

"I love you too." Hikaru said, when we broke once more, "How about the next time we are alone you can do more, just not all the way."

I grinned. Now I know what my next goal is going to be, "I will hold you on your word."

She laughed, "Just kiss me already my pervert." Who was I to disobey her, so I kissed her until I heard the door starting to creak open. Both of us smiled but did not break away, it is so much fun to tease him.

_'Three. Two. One.' _

"WHY?" Calvin yelled, and then we heard the door slam shut. We could not keep it in anymore and broke, laughing our heads off. Hikaru got off my lap and climbed into her bed above me.

"You can come in now." I called out to him, I watched in amusement as he peaked his head in before fully coming in, and then going to his bed muttering phrases like 'Get your own room.' and 'Could have done that when I wasn't walking in.' Soon the lights were off and we slept.

:D

"My name is Jonny. Me and Hikaru would like to challenge this gym." I yelled out when we entered the gym.

An old guy came out wearing a brown long-sleeved shirt and yellow pants, he stared at us for a bit before smiling. "I haven't had challengers in a while, so be prepared to be electrocuted."

"No thanks. Piko already did that to me." Hikaru muttered under her breath, as all of us moved into position.

"This will be a three on three battle, only the challenger can substitute during the battle." The ref said.

"Magnemite come out."

"Sableye your up."

The ref looked at both of us, "Begin the match!"

"Sableye use Faint Attack." I commanded, starting the match.

"Thunder Shock, Magnemite." Wattson said. Sableye quickly used his attack, but right as he hit our opponent, magnemite let loose the thunder shock, making both lose health.

"Tackle."

"Dodge and use Shadow Ball."

For a small pokemon magnemite sure was fast, but sableye was faster as he knocked magnemite out with his Shadow Ball.

Wattson smiled as he returned his pokemon, "You are good, but can you beat my next one? Go Magneton." Out came one just like magnemite, only this one had three heads. Oh joy the evolved version.

"Use Thunder Wave." He called out, and before I could do anything the wave of electric bursted out and hit my pokemon, dealing a lot of damage. I winced and asked Sableye if he was ok, he nodded and got back into a fighting stance.

"Shadow Claw." I wanted to finish this battle soon.

"Electro Ball."

Sableye managed to to dodge the ball of electricity, but as he hit magneton the ball maneuvered back towards him, knocking him unconscious. I whispered my thanks to him as I recalled him, then picked my next pokemon.

"Are you stupid?" Hikaru nearly screamed at me once she saw Tailow.

I grinned back at her, "I am much smarter then you."

"Burn."

I turned my attention back to my battle as I saw magneton charging up an electric attack, "Tailow use double ace."

Wattson and Calvin was confused at that attack, since I haven't used double attacks in a while. Tailow used double team right when magneton released his attack, it hit most of them but tailow hit him with his Ariel Ace.

"Quick attack." I ordered quickly, wanting to waste no time since I am on the disadvantage.

"Thunder shock." Wattson countered. The thunder hit tailow as he was almost there but he managed to hit magneton, knocking him out.

"Nice going, I haven't had this much of a challenge in a while." Wattson grinned like a kid pulling out his final pokemon, "Go Electrike!" A small green dog pokemon with yellow markings came out, I decided to use my 'Dex for this one.

_'Electrike, the Lightning Pokémon. Using the electric charge stored in its fur, it can run faster than the eye can follow.' _

This will be fun. "Wing attack." I called out.

Wattson smiled, "Thunder." As tailow fired his wing attack electrike fired his thunder, which knocked my pokemon out like that.

I whispered thanks to him, and got out my final pokemon, "Grovyle your up!"

"Thunder Fang."

"Agility Pound."

Man that electrike was fast as his fangs started to spark, but I have been working on my pokemons speed. Grovyle dissapeared and reappeared behind him and hit him, then dashed back to where he started.

"Spark."

"Bullet seed."

The moves canceled out each other once they fired and I grinned again, "Leaf blade." Once again he dashed to electrike and dealt the final blow, renduring me the winner. I said my thanks to grovyle who stood there with his chest all puffed up, I then recalled him as Wattson came up to me.

"That was a good match, here is the Dynamo Badge as proof that you have beaten me."

I kept my grin as he walked away to heal his pokemon, I turned to see Hikaru running up to me. We collided with a kiss, this was her way of congradulating me on my victory.

I sat down by Calvin who congradulated me, and we watched Hikaru's battle. She started off with Lance against Voltorb, who he deafeted in a couple of minutes, but then got knocked out by magneton. Hikaru was going for another pokeball when Piko decided he wanted to fight, he said something along the lines of 'This is revenge for keeping me inside a pokeball for too long.'

He quickly deafeted megneton and electrike even though they are the same type, and for good messure he decided to shock Hikaru once again before climbing back on her shoulder.

"Here is the Dynamo Badge." I heard Wattson say as we came up to her. She grinned as she put it in her case and we walked outside.

"Alright lets get you to your next contest!" Hikaru shouted, as we assembled our bikes. We traveled the rest of the day, before camping out halfway to Slateport City, and as we were eating our dinner Calvin spoke.

"Do you think you can help me learn Aura?"

**A/N: Ok for the whole romance thingie in here, what happened in this chapter is all I'm gonna go into, cause I know some of yall might be uncomfortable with that kinda stuff. I am sorry I didnt get this out sooner, I had finals 8-13 and stress kills my writing abilities. Plus I got Skyrim for my brothers birthday and has been playing that too, with work . **

**Anywho that's all I hafta say. Once again Merry Christmas and if I dont get another chapter out before jan, then Happy New Years too! Plz review! Until next time (or year)!**


	12. Meeting with Friends

**School starts soon! School starts soon! School starts soon! School starts soon! School starts soon! School starts soon! School starts soon! School starts soon! School starts soon! School starts soon!**

**Hikaru: How long has she been doing this? **

**Jonny: The beginning of this week -_- **

**School starts soon! School starts soon! School starts soon! School starts soon! **

**Archie: SHUT UP! **

**NEVER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. And just for that you get to do the disclaimer! **

**Archie: =_= Hikaru-Pichu does not own pokemon, only the plot, Hikaru and Jonny, and Team Reiki. Pokefan102 owns Calvin and another person that comes in this chapter. And AceTrainer777 owns Rachael. Define-Originality is our lovely proof reader. **

**SCHOOL STARTS SOON! **

**Hikaru/Jonny: Sigh**

_'Talking'_ – Aura talk

Meeting up with friends

Calvin's Pov:

I could tell that what I had said caused Hikaru to go into shock, and Jonny was just stunned. It was kind of fun to see them flustered and forget how to speak momentarily.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

"REALLY?"

"I think the answer is still the same." Jonny interrupted. It was hard to keep myself from laughing.

"Do you want to open your aura now?" She asked, her eyes sparkling.

"That's the only reason why I asked you that question." I stated, not at all freaked out by her expression.

"YES!" Hikaru yelled, then told me to keep still while she went behind me. "Now, I have never done this before-"

"Well that's very assuring." I interrupted her, I could practically feel her eyes roll, while Jonny just sighed as he watched us.

She hit my head. "I know what to do, I read it in the journal that Riley gave me. Now shut up, I need to concentrate." She took a deep breath and jolted her aura into mine. I felt a rush through my veins, it was like I could suddenly feel everything around me.

"So weird." I whispered, as I studied my hands, it was a very strange feeling.

"You get used to it after a while." Jonny told me, as Hikaru went back and sat next to him.

"Try seeing our aura! All you do is focus on our aura and try to 'see' around you." She said jumping up and down in her seat. I tried to do what she said but it wasn't coming to me, so I frowned. "Relax."

I growled at her but did so, and five minutes later I could sort of see around me, everything that was not alive was black. Jonny's aura was dark green, while Hikaru's was dark blue, the other colors looked almost the same.

"What color is my aura?" I asked once I opened my eyes.

Hikaru closed her eyes for a bit, then opened them. "Yours is a light blue."

"Huh." I muttered to myself, I guess the color of our aura goes with our personality. They gave me the journal so that I can understand how to use my aura better, and I started to read it at once, while they practiced on their aura skills.

As I laid down in my sleeping bag, I started thinking of ideas to get back at the romantic couple, who loved to tease me. Sure, it wasn't going to be anything hurtful, I just wanted to get back at them for making out all the time in front of me. I will get my revenge against them, it just needed to be the perfect crime.

XD

"Why don't we walk the rest of the way?" I asked during breakfast.

"Don't you want to get there faster?" Hikaru asked back, knowing that I liked to practice a lot before a contest.

I smiled. "Well, it has been a month since we all got a new member to our team-"

"Say no more!" She said, knowing where I was going. "Let's walk there!" We set off after we cleaned up breakfast with Hikaru tripping over a rock just barely missing the fallen tree branch.

"Yep just another normal day." Jonny said, with all of us sweat-dropping.

I had just got myself a couple of days of plotting ideas whilst trying to find a new pokemon. Once Hikaru got up we started walking towards my next contest and a prank. I started to think of ideas of what to do, mainly for Hikaru, Jonny only helps half of the time.

"Calvin!" Hikaru yelled in my ear.

"Ow." I winced, rubbing my ears. "What did you do that for?"

She looked at me like I was stupid. "It is lunch time."

I blinked and realized that we were at a meadow by a river. Then I saw that their pokemon was out and I saw that they had each caught one pokemon. Jonny caught a beautiful Vulpix which had an prideful air about her, and Hikaru caught a Swablu. The only reason I knew it was hers, was that it was on her head.

"Hurry up and let out your pokemon, I'm hungry and Jonny made sandwiches." Hikaru said, looking hungrily at the table full of food.

I let out my three pokemon and as we sat down to eat lunch. "So you guys caught each a pokemon?" I asked.

"Yep, Hikaru named hers Katara. Didn't you see it a couple of hours ago?" Jonny asked, knowing I was right there when it happened.

"Sorry I was thinking, and when I'm thinking I tend to space out." I said sheepishly.

Hikaru sighed as we started eating, "Let's hurry up. The sooner you catch a pokemon the faster we can get to Slateport and train more."

I finished one sandwich and started on my second. "I thought that you would like to train in the forest."

"..." Hikaru froze in the middle of her sandwich. "Crap."

"You forgot about that didn't you."

"Sigh."

"How 'bout you find a pokemon while we train." Hikaru said, eating once again. I nodded in agreement, and we finished lunch talking about aura stuff.

After we cleaned up, I put my thinking for ideas off, since I needed all my attention on catching my next partner. I picked Roselia to come with me and instructed my other pokemon to train alongside with Hikaru and Jonny's pokemon.

As I walked around in the forest, I made sure I knew where I was going so I did not go too far away from the meadow. I knew which pokemon I wanted to catch next, and it wasn't long after that I found her.

"Alright Roselia start off with Poison Sting." I pointed to a wild Kirlia. Roselia did what I commanded shooting her attack at Kirlia, but she teleported away. I thought she had fled, but she came back hitting my pokemon with a psychic attack. She had this determination in her eyes, and I felt that she did not like to back down from a fight.

This would be an interesting fight indeed. I smirked as I commanded my pokemon once more into battle. I ordered Roselia to use Magical Leaf on her and then right after that Giga Drain, Kirlia used psychic to block most of the magical leaves, but couldn't stop the Giga Drain.

"Finish her off with Toxic Spikes!" I yelled excitedly, grabbing an empty pokeball to get ready for the capture. Roselia waved her arms and made some toxic spikes then threw them at Kirlia, knocking her out but not before she used confusion on my pokemon, doing a lot of damage.

I threw the pokeball straight at Kirlia hoping I would catch her, and after a long minute of the ball wiggling it dinged! "YES!" I yelled, scooping up my tired Roselia and danced with her before picking up my new pokemon, and placing the ball on my belt.

"I am sorry that I forgot to bring your pokeball." I said to her, while she was in my arms.

"Roselia, rose."

I stopped and looked at her, "Did you just say 'It's fine, I am ok'?" She nodded, I frowned and hurried back to the meadow. "Hey Hikaru, can I ask you a question?" I asked her once I reached them. They were in the middle of meditating.

"Shoot." She said, opening her eyes.

"Does the aura journal say anything about an ability to understand pokemon?"

Hikaru frowned and got up to grab the book out of her backpack. Once she had it, she turned the pages and read a bit. "It actually does." She said, then read out loud; "Right under the Knowledge is a subtext called Understanding. Understanding is- you can understand what pokemon can say, to an extent. Also you can feel emotions on anyone."

I blinked. "Cool." They blinked, and we all shrugged. "So, are we ready to go? I caught a Kirlia." Hikaru took a breath and I talked before she could say anything, "Yes I did copy you, because Kirlia will do good in contests, and another thing is that my Kirlia is a girl, while your ralts is a guy."

She sighed but nodded as we got back on our bikes, and by the end of the day we reached Slateport. Since there was nothing to do, and we were all tired we decided to get a room in the pokemon center to sleep.

"By the way we are meeting up with Rachael tomorrow, I called her up when you were catching Kirlia." Hikaru said as we got into bed.

"Fine by me." I replied, and ten minutes after we turned off the lights we were all fast asleep.

The next morning at breakfast, we decided, after we met up with Rachael, that we would explore the city together.

"So have you figured out what your aura skill is?" I asked the two of them, as we walked to the train station, we had left our pokemon at the center to have a nice rest.

Hikaru shook her head. "I am probably going to ask Riley later about that. It is driving me insane!" Jonny and I laughed as we talked more about it on the way. Soon we were there right when the train pulled up.

"Hey guys!"

We turned to see Rachael walking up towards us with a coke in her hand, all of us greeted her with a wave. "So are you ready to explore?" She asked.

Hikaru flashed a grin, "Of course, that is why we are here."

We then started exploring the city, doing all the stuff tourists would do, of course I wasn't really looking at that. Instead I was trying to figure out a plan before the contest...Wait a minute. A plan started forming in my head, and I gave an evil smile that Hikaru would be proud of. This just might work, now all I have to do is see if it would.

I blinked as I saw a familiar black haired girl, I ran towards the direction that I saw her disappear in, ignoring the shouts of protests that were my friends. A few minutes later my assumptions were correct, and I grinned wildly.

"SISTER!" I shouted.

She froze then turned her head around, and her eyes widening. "Oh crap." Then she started running away from me.

"Why are you running?" I asked loudly, running faster.

"I do not want to get killed!" She yelled back behind her shoulder, she had to slow down a little to talk, which gave me enough time to...TACKLE HER WITH BROTHERLY LOVE!

"Come on sister, I wouldn't kill you, I would only half kill you with love." I said, still bearing that wide grin, as I wrapped her in a bear hug whilst lying on the ground.

"Now I am beginning to regret looking for you." She muttered, as I helped her up just as my friends arrived.

"Who is she?" Rachael asked, throwing her coke can away.

I grinned as I hugged her again from behind. "This is my younger sister Shardae. Shardae these are my friends, Hikaru, Jonny, and Rachael." I introduced them, pointing to each person as I said their name.

I looked at what she wore, it was lime green boots (look like Ugg's), khaki shorts, black leggings. A dark green t-shirt, with a Jean vest, Diamond necklace around her neck. Her hair was long black in a low ponytail, and like always her eyes are a nice shade of hazel.

"Pleasure to meet all of you guys." Shardae said, then without warning she elbowed me in the stomach, making me let go of her.

"Ouch." I groaned, and they all laughed. All of us talked during lunch, we talked about what happened since we last saw each other. Of course me and the couple had to keep quiet about Team Magma, since we would get tortured if we tattled.

We spent the rest of the day getting to know each other, and battling other trainers when we got our pokemon after lunch. Soon it was night time once more, and we headed back to the center to sleep."

"I am gonna share a room with my sister. Just letting you know." I told the couple, since Rachael already went to her room.

"Have fun." Jonny said, as we went to our rooms.

"So you wanted to talk to me?" Shardae asked, when we got dressed in our pajamas.

I grinned excitedly as I bounced on my bed, "Yes. You know Hikaru and Jonny, that you met today." She nodded, and I went on. "Well they always like to tease me, and I figured that it's about time that I pay them back."

Then I proceeded to tell her of my plan, that involved mostly Hikaru. I already knew what I was going to do for Jonny, but that could wait until after the contest.

This week was going to be fun.

**A/N: Well happy late New Years! Sorry this wasn't out sooner, I was deathly bored, and when im that bored I procrastinate on things I need to do, like write this. I even deep cleaned my room 0.o Yes my school starts tuesday ^_^ so it might be another month till I update, sorry _ And Pokefan102 I was laughing the entire time I wrote this, so I hope I did good, this is my prank side that is fun. **

**I now know what happened to my proof reader. Her lappy got hit with a virus, and couldn't get it fixed during the Christmas season . but now she is back yay ^_^**

**Ohhhhhhh! this story and Guardians of Sinnoh are in the 'Pokemon's Best of the Best'! *Does a happy dance* a lot of the stories that I read are in there too. If you want the link, I will Pm it too you. **

**Anywho thats all I have for yall. Plz review! They mean a lot to me. Until next chapter!**


	13. Of Pranks and Contests

**I would have had this out before hand, but I have been busy with college and homework -_- **

**Jonny: And here we thought that you love college. **

**I never said I hated it, I just couldn't write anything since I had a bunch of homework that needs to be done.**

**Jonny: Sure... **

**Here's proof *Hold up history, and a large government book* **

**Jonny: …...That is a huge government book...what is in there? **

**A ton of useless information...that I need to learn for my classes, sigh...enough of this go do the disclaimer, or I will keep you from doing perverted stuff to Hikaru! **

**Jonny: 0.o Hikaru-Piko does not own pokemon, only me, Hikaru and the new team. Calvin and Shardae are owned by Pokefan102, and Rachael is owned by Acetrainer777. Define-Originality is the lovely proof reader. There, happy now?**

**Yes very much so. Now enjoy!**

Of Pranks and contests

Hikaru's Pov:

The first thing I found out about Calvin's sister was that she hated contests. When I found this out I grabbed both her hands. "You are now my best friend." I said, dead serious. Everyone fell anime style at those words.

"What about me?" Jonny and Piko asked.

I turned towards Jonny. "You are my boyfriend, so you are above best friend." I said, then scratched Piko behind his ears, "and you are my favorite pokemon."

"So I am guessing that you do not like contests either?" Shardae asked, bringing me back to what I was saying a few minutes ago.

My eyes narrowed. "Yes. I know that they are 'supposed' to be helpful for trainers, but I do not see it. Plus they are too girly."

Her eyes lit up. "That's what I've been trying to tell my brother!"

"I am right here, you know."

All of us looked to see Calvin to the right side of Shardae as we ate breakfast, Rachael was on the left side of her, and she was looking amused at this whole conversation.

"So?" Shardae said, looking bored.

Calvin pouted. "I am your brother, and I should not be ignored."

"Oh yeah, who says so?"

"Me!"

And they were like that until we finished breakfast, even when we walked outside. "So, what are we going to do today?" I asked, breaking off the sibling fight.

"Training."

"Training."

"Shopping."

We all turned to Rachael, she shrugged. "I need to get some new stuff."

I nodded, and after conversing with Jonny through aura we decided on what to do. "We are going to train too. Meet back here for dinner?" They nodded, and then went off leaving Jonny, Piko and I behind.

_'Forest?'_ I asked Jonny.

He smiled and held up his arm. '_After you my lady.' _I took his arm and together we walked out of the city and into the woods where no one would see us train. We let out our pokemon and put them in partners; Piko, grovyle and Rain, sableye and Lance, swablu and tailow, and Kyo with vulpix.

I grabbed my Pokegear out of my backpack before setting it down by Jonny's and quickly called Riley.

"_Hey Hikaru, haven't heard from you in a while."_ Riley answered.

"Hello. I know I have been busy lately." I replied, "I was wondering if you can tell me how I can know what my ability is in aura?"

"_Well you first have to meditate, then just look deep into yourself and there the answer will become clear."_

"That is weird."

"_I know, but that was how I was taught. Deal with it."_

After that he gave us a few pointers on practicing our aura before ending the call. I kissed Jonny and checked on our pokemon before sitting down cross-legged on the ground, right next to him. It took nearly thirty minutes for Jonny and I to find our aura abilities. Mine was Healing, while his was Strategy, both had good battle abilities to keep up with them.

_'Is this why I always heal fast whenever I get injuries?'_ I asked them.

_'One of the reasons.'_ Dialga answered.

_'Aura naturally heals you, but the ability magnifies in your case. Not many people usually have this.'_ Palkia said.

_'Most people usually have the fighting, and knowledge.'_ Dialga finished.

I nodded taking in all the information, before continuing with our training. I had been getting a lot better at aura battling, and training with Jonny helped me to push myself. Soon it was dinner time and after we gathered our pokemon, we went to the pokemon center to drop of our pokemon so they could rest.

"So how was your day?" I asked as soon as I saw everyone.

"It was ok." The siblings said, which started an argument.

"It was great! I got a lot of good deals." Rachael said. I noticed that she had another coke. After we separated Calvin and Shardae, we went to eat at a pleasant restaurant. By the time we got out it was dark, and so we went back to the center to rest, it was then that I remembered something.

"It has been a while since I called my parents." I said, as we walked inside to the lobby.

"It has, hasn't it." Jonny mulled it over.

"Well I am going to call my parents and tell them how I have been doing." I said, going to my room, all the others agreed with me and went to go find a telephone, Jonny went with me.

"_Hello?"_ My mom answered the phone, as the screen lit up with her face on it.

I smiled. "Hey mom it's me, Hikaru."

"_Goodness Hikaru, It's been two months and only now you called me?" _Mom ranted, but didn't stop there. _"I know that you are a busy girl and that you are almost an adult, but it is nice to hear from you. I worry about you, all the time."_

I shook my head. "I know, and I'm sorry. I have been busy, and I completely forgot."

My mom smiled. _"I know dear, with you in Hoenn, Eric traveling here, and your dad on a business trip, it has been a bit boring around here."_ I immediately thought of that time when I was in Team Magma's base, but I shook it away. We talked about more things until it was time for me to go to bed, since Hoenn's time was ahead of Sinnoh's by several hours.

The next several days went by in a flash, it was spent mostly by training with our pokemon and aura, but I did spend it with our friends. One day me and Shardae hung out, she's very cool once you got past her 'I don't know you' phase, I enjoyed that day very much. I got a lot better with my aura- I did well fighting with Jonny, and I could heal small injuries.

The day finally came when Calvin's contest arrived. Shardae and I wanted to destroy the building full of contestants, but Jonny told me that I wasn't allowed to kill anyone. Calvin had this huge grin across his face as we said goodbye to him- he went into the contestants lounge, and we went to find seats.

"Good afternoon everyone! My name is Vivian and I welcome you to Slateport City's contest!" Vivian shouted, the crowd went wild. I yawned and pulled out the aura journal, and Shardae went to sleep, Jonny and Rachael just sat and watched them.

I read throughout the first round only looking up when an explosion of colors happened. It's not my fault that I have a short span of attention, I blame shiny objects. Anywho, back to the contest, it was finally Calvin's turn, he came out when he was announced, and I noticed he got a new outfit.

He wore a white oxford shirt, skinny corduroy pants, same white and black sneakers, and a red vest with a fedora.

"Time to shine Torchic!" He called out, letting torchic out of his pokeball. Torchic came out with tiny flames, courtesy of my pokeball capsules. "Use ember." I thought he was going to do the same thing as his first contest, as Torchic fired ember all around him. But he surprised me when Torchic used ember on the ground to boost him up high in the air.

"Flamethrower!" Calvin commanded, smiling like a kid. Torchic started spinning head first to the ground, while using flamethrower to circle his body. It looked really cool, but then the flames surrounded torchic so we couldn't see him. Finally he touched ground and the flames burst out, revealing not torchic, but his evolved form; Combusken.

Calvin still wore his grin, as both he and his newly evolved pokemon bowed, and exited the stage after the judges gave good remarks.

"That was a wonderful performance by Calvin." Vivian said to the crowed, then went on. "Today we have a surprise for you. Today we will pick out a random person from the audience and they will be able to participate in today's contest."

I tilted my head at that, wondering why they were doing that, I looked at Jonny but he just shook his head having no idea either.

"All right I have the name of the lucky contester." Vivian paused dramatically. A light shone on our group. "Hikaru Brown!"

My mouth dropped, as Jonny and Piko started laughing, while everyone else started cheering. I inwardly sighed as I stood up and headed to the stage. After Vivian said good luck to me and exited the stage, I chose a pokemon.

"Katara, let's do this." I calmly said, thinking of a good combination for the contest. Katara came out, kind of confused since there were no other pokemon. 'It is a contest, don't worry just follow my instructions.' I told her, she relaxed once I said it.

"Mist." I commanded out loud, then through aura, '_Then use Sing_.' Katara formed mist that took over the whole stage, then she started to sing sweetly but light enough that it did not make people fall asleep. "Dragon Pulse."

A purple light formed in the middle of the stage, blasting away the mist to reveal Katara glittering from the mist and the attack. I receive good comments on my performance, I then bowed, returned my pokemon, and headed backstage.

As soon as I entered the contestant room, I found Calvin looking innocent. Too innocent.

"You planned this didn't you." I accused him, once I reached him.

"I have no idea what you mean." Calvin said, holding his hands up, "That was a good combination by the way. You could be in contests you know."

I narrowed my eyes. "You did it, I just know it." He just shrugged, and we turned to the screen, since they were announcing who will be going on. Surprisingly Calvin made third place, but what topped the day, was that I was the last person to make it into the next round.

"You are so going down." I challenged Calvin, pointing my finger at him, not caring who was watching. I looked at the board and found out that I was the second battle, Calvin was in the first, that gave me enough time to quickly change. Good thing I bought a sundress for when I go on dates.

My sundress was midnight blue with spaghetti strap, and a purple ribbon under my chest. I took off my beanie, and put on my black flats, and I was ready with two minutes to spare. Calvin won his match, and then I won mine, using my other pokemon who looked good for contests, Lance.

"Prepare to loose!" I shouted to him. "I will take away your ribbon." Everyone sweat-dropped, Piko just sighed on my shoulder.

"You're not nearly as good as me." Calvin boasted, as we both fingered our pokeballs. Vivian started the match and we both released our pokemon.

It was a close match, but in the end Calvin won. By two points. Dang, I really wanted to rub it in his face. They gave him the ribbon, and I congratulated him. Then we changed and met the rest of our group.

"Good job." Everyone said, I even got a kiss from Jonny which I loved.

"So what now?" Calvin asked, as we walked out of the building.

"Well, since we have enough pokemon, our next stop is Petalburg." Jonny spoke for me and Calvin.

"I am going to go to Mossdeep for my sixth badge." Shardae said, making Calvin tear up, which resulted in them two wrestling.

"I am going to explore the region a bit." Rachael said. We said our goodbyes, once we got the siblings separated, and we each headed to our destinations.

But I got this strange feeling that we were being watched.

**A/N: I am sorry that I was late, as I explained above, I was delayed...by life...again. But hey at least I got it written within a monthish. On other news the All-state choir concert in San Antonio did very well :) besides a guy going unconscious, but he is fine...I think. My proof reader has come back to life!.**

**Gah someone took my story out of the community :( sad day...I blame it on my sleeping problem...Tis making me fall asleep in my math class. Anywho plz review it makes me happy and write more. Until next chapter! **

**Btw who has been reading my first story? It makes me embarrassed...maybe I should put take it off... **


	14. Petalburg once again

**Sargent pepper and the lonely hearts club band! Ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba, ba, ba, ba **

**Piko: What are you doing? **

**Singing the Sargent pepper and the lonely hearts club band for our choir concert! We are doing the Beatles concert this semester. *Starts singing it again* **

**Piko: Okay...Why am I here? **

**Because the world is round, I couldn't think of anyone else. **

**Piko: Sigh, are you going to be doing this up until the concert? **

**Yep, because I'm a Paperback Writer. Now go do the disclaimer Nowhere pokeMan. **

**Piko: Shadow-Wolf-Hikaru formally known as Hikaru-Pichu. Does not own pokemon, nor Calvin who is owned by Pokefan102. She does however own Hikaru, Jonny, and any other random person she decides to be in here, that isn't in the series. So enjoy this crazy Fanfic.**

Petalburg once again.

Jonny's Pov.

"You like making us lost don't you Hikaru?" Calvin said, trying hard to keep the grin off his face.

"Don't blame me, blame the trees. They look all the same." Hikaru growled at the trees. Meanwhile I was trying very hard not to laugh. You see we got lost once again, and our pokegear maps wasn't working, I knew Calvin did it but I didn't say anything since we tease him a lot.

"I mean who makes a forest that looks exactly the same!" She ranted on, as we walked through it. Calvin gave me a look that said 'Can you please shut her up?'

I smirked and nodded, then I snaked my arm around her waist and when she turned to look at me I kissed her. It took her a minute to realize what I was doing, but by then I had already slipped my toung in her mouth.

Calvin coughed when she was kissing me back, so I pulled away still keeping her in my arms.

"Why do you make me calm?" Hikaru wondered.

I smirked, "Because I know what you love." Then I got more serious, "Why don't we use our flying pokemon to see where Petalburg is."

"I forgot about that." She said, cuing face-palms from piko and Calvin, then I released tailow and she let out katara. "See where Petalburg is."

As they were leaving I noticed that Hikaru was squinting at the bird pokemon, they had only gone about ten feet away. "Hikaru, how good is your eyesight?" I asked.

She turned to me and shrugged, "Good I guess. I never had it checked out."

I narrowed my eyes, and Calvin got suspicious, I then pointed to a tree fifteen feet away which had a hole for squirrel pokemon. "What do you see on that tree."

"Just a regular tree."

"Anything on it?"

She shook her head, "Nope I don't see a thing."

That confirmed my suspicion.

"You mean we've been following direction from a half blind girl?" Calvin moaned.

"That explains a lot." I think what Piko said, or something close to that.

"I thought that was normal." Hikaru said, shrugging.

"No it's not." I explained, "You need to get looked at once we get to the city. And get you contacts or glasses." Piko and Calvin sighed. Soon after our pokemon returned showing us the way to the city.

"How can you block your aura ability from staying on all the time?" Calvin asked, as we were walking towards Petalburg.

"We haven't taught you that yet?" Hikaru asked, he shook his head. "Huh, weird. Ok, all you just do is picture in your head a two-way mirror, or something similar to it. Then you picture things going out, but not coming in. That way you can choose to either see what people are feeling, or you can ignore it and not be overwhelmed."

Calvin did that, and he smiled, "That helps a ton, now I don't have to feel you guys in a romance mood all the time."

We laughed, "Yeah it helps. If I didn't control mine, I would be healing myself and everyone I touch." Hikaru said, grimacing at that thought.

We arrived at the city two hours later, since we had been lost for a day, and the first thing we did was go into an eye place. After a few tests later the eye doctor confirmed it, "She does have stigma. She can see ok, but I will suggest that she gets glasses or contacts."

"Glasses." Hikaru firmly said, "I do not like sticking anything in my eyes." With that she went to pick out her glasses, she ended up picking a small rectangular glasses with thin purple frames.

"Come back here tomorrow morning and we will have the prescription ready." The lady said, after we payed, I helped out with the payment.

"What now?" Calvin asked, as we walked out into the city.

"How about we train today, and challenge the gym tomorrow after we pick up the glasses." I suggested, which they agreed to, so we headed back to the forest for our training.

"Hikaru?" A voice called out, we turned and saw a man in a navy blue business suit, huh I didn't know he was here.

"Dad!" She yelled, before running over to him and hugging him. "Why are you here?"

"Well my company sent me over here to oversee some problems happening in our Hoenn branch, so here I am." Mr. Brown said.

I grinned walking over with Calvin, "Did you know that your daughter is partially blind?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Well that explains why you run into things a lot."

Hikaru growled at that comment, pulling away to cross her arms, but then her eyes lit up, "Hey, can you watch me train and give me pointers?"

He chuckled, "I am finished with the meetings here, and I was going home. I will only stay if you call your mother and ask her." She quickly got out her pokegear and started calling her, then he turned to me. "Nice to see you again Jonathan."

I grinned, "Nice to see you too Mr. Brown. This here is our friend and traveling buddy Calvin." Calvin waved to him when I introduced.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me David." Mr. Brown said, "Mr. Brown makes me sound so old."

"But that is kind of weird."

He gave me a knowing look, "It won't be for long."

No matter what I did, I could not stop my face from turning red. Thankfully Hikaru interrupted the awkward silence. "Mom said it was ok for you to hang out with us until tomorrow." Then she proceeded to drag her father towards the forest, we followed more slowly.

"Why does she want her father to help her out? Isn't he just a business man?" Calvin asked.

I chuckled, "He is now, but before he met Hikaru's mother he was a world known pokemon trainer. He supposedly 'vanished' from the face of the world when he wanted to be with Hikaru's mom."

"Interesting." He muttered, I agreed the first time I heard that story when I was about twelve.

We reached Hikaru and her dad and she had already gotten her pokemon out, her dad was looking at them. Though when he got to Rain, he just stared at him knowing that the legendary does not like to be touched other then me and Hikaru.

"Your pokemon are in good shape." David praised her. Well that just boosted her pride once again, she is such a daddy's girl. Me and Calvin let out our pokemon and he inspected them and also told us that we took good care with our pokemon.

We began the training with David monitoring us, giving us a few pointers here and there. Though several hours later he kicked me and Hikaru out of the training area, his reason, "You guys are not concentrating, go spar."

That distracted Hikaru, "Calvin do you want to join us?"

He shook his head, "Nah. I do not want to get beaten by you guys, I will just train my own pokemon."

She rolled her eyes, but didn't press it as we faced each other, we bowed and got into a fighting stance, I picked one of the Akido stances, while she did a Karate one.

_'No using aura ok?' _She said, as she glanced at her father and I got the hint, I nodded. Without warning we dash towards each other, starting our sparring. While we fought I tended to be on the defensive side, only attacking when I see an opening. Hikaru does that half of the time, the other half she fights using her legs more then her arms.

After an hour of sparring we finished, ending with my knife hand to her throat when I got her to the ground.

When we rounded up everyone, there was only one thing that David had to say, "Your pokemon are stubborn."

We ate dinner and talked about our journey so far, excluding being in Team Magma, and all the different pokemon we had seen.

"Have you seen any ruins here in Hoenn?" David asked.

Hikaru shook her head sadly, "Yes. Only the Oldale ruins. There are the Desert Ruins to the north-east of us that I wanted to go to, if the others are ok with it."

I shrugged, "It's fine by me."

"My next contest is to the north of us in Lavaridge Town." Calvin said.

"That's where our next gym is." I commented.

"After we get through this gym." Hikaru said grinning. We talked more once we were finished with dinner, and then decided to go to sleep early.

The next day we ate breakfast quickly, and soon found ourselves at the gym. "Aren't we forgetting something?" Calvin asked.

"Glasses." I said.

Hikaru snapped her fingers, "That's right, we need to pick them up today."

"I sometimes wonder where she gets it from." David said, Hikaru turn to him and stuck out her toung, then heading towards the eye doctor.

"Yeah, I wonder where." I teased, grinning as we walked behind her. We arrived there, and quickly got the glasses.

She put the glasses on, and fiddled with them looking everywhere, "I can see better!"

Que sighing from all four of us. I looked at her, with the new glasses she looks even more beautiful I want to attack her, but with her father here I have to behave.

We then arrived back at the gym.

I let Hikaru go first since she wanted to show off to her dad, so when we walked into the gym she almost shouted, "I'm back and ready to challenge you this time!"

Norman came out with an confused look on his face until he saw us, then it came to recognition as he motioned for a referee. He said the rules, and started the battle. Norman called out an Slakoth, while Hikaru called out lance.

They fought it out for a while, doing slashes and psychic, until finally lance evolved into an kirlia and knocked out his slakoth. But lance was knocked out by his next pokemon, which was a weasel pokemon called Linoone.

Hikaru recalled her pokemon and brought out kyo. Kyo was brimming with energy, and was powerful enough to knock linoone out with only couple shadow balls and flamethrowers. But Norman called out an Vigoroth, which was a battle that was intense, and kept us on our seats. In the end both managed to knock each other out.

Norman released his final pokemon, a Slaking.

"Question." Hikaru called out, Norman looked surprised, but nodded his head to tell her she can go on. "Would you want to face a legendary pokemon?"

He cocked his head and thought it over, "That would be a challenging to go up against, but why do you ask?"

She grinned and grabbed a pokeball from her backpack, "He hasn't gotten much battling in, so I'd thought he might like battling." Then she released rain.

Norman's mouth dropped for a minute, but then he grinned, "Well this will be very interesting fight." And indeed it was, I have always liked watching rain fight, he is powerful but also very strategic, something that I learn from.

It was no surprise that rain won, making Hikaru the winner of the Balance Badge. Norman thanked her for a great battle against an legendary and gave her the badge, then he went in the back to have his pokemon revived.

I battled him, and it took all of my four pokemon to defeat him, though vuplix did a wonderful job with it being her first gym battle. It took both grovyle and sableye to take down slaking, but I won and I was content with that.

We walked out of the gym once I had gotten my badge, and David turned to us, "I had better get home, since I have been away for a while."

Hikaru looked a little sad, but she smiled and hugged him anyways, "I will miss you. Thanks for watching our battles."

He smiled, "Any time squirt. Stay safe and good luck on your next gym." He said to her, hugging her back. "Good luck to you two. Make sure she doesn't get hurt."

Both of us nodded, and he walked into the city. We healed our pokemon, and then we started heading north for our next gym and contest battle.

**Third person; **

"Do you have anything to report?" A man said over the phone.

The man nodded, "Yes sir. She has discovered her aura ability. It is Healing."

"Interesting, there hasn't been a lot of healers since back in the Aura Guardian times."

"Yes sir. But the two boys with her have a Strategic and Understanding abilities. So if we get to close they will immediately." The man in the shadow explained to the phone.

A chuckle could be heard, "Well then, I suggest you have better keep your distance, we don't need them to be aware of us quite yet. Keep me updated on their progress."

"Yes sir." With that he ended the call, and disappeared to find his partner.

**I am so sorry for suddenly being gone for 2 months. It all started on spring break when I updated my other two fanfics, but then I had my ears cleaned out which one had an infection in it. So I had a small hole in my left ear, which got me sick two days afterwords for a whole week. Then all my teachers decided to give me tons of homework, so I wasn't able to write until now _ Sorry about the wait. **

**So why is it that everyone reviews on Guardians of Sinnoh? I just wanna know! Also both of these stories were put on the Pokemons best of the best again...Still don't know why it was taken off...Sigh. **

**This has been 1 year since I have started this story and on the 22 will be two years since I have started the Guardians of Sinnoh...Only 14 chapters on this one in a year...I need to write more, it took me less then a year to put out 37 chapters on the last one. Darn procrastination. **

**I have no idea when the next update will be, my finals are in a month so its going to be hectic soon. But I will try and get the next chapter up soon. So plz review this story! Until next chapter!**


	15. Something has started?

**Hikaru: 3 months. **

**Me: I know. **

**Hikaru: You couldn't updated for 3 months. **

**Me: I know. I'm sorry. **

**A-Hikaru: You even updated me twice as much. **

**Me: Your not even in this fanfic. **

**A-Hikaru: Meh, I decided to join in on the fun.**

**Hikaru: So you think Naruto is more important that Pokemon? *Hands filled with aura* You are going down. **

**Me: Meep! *Runs away* **

**Hikaru: GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD! *Runs after her***

**A-Hikaru: Sigh. Shadow-Wolf-Hikaru, formally known as Hikaru-Pichu, does not own pokemon, or Naruto. She does however own Hikaru that is chasing her, Jonny and me. Pokefan102 owns Calvin. So enjoy, while I try and calm her down.**

Something has started?

Calvin's Pov:

We had just started heading towards Lavaridge, when I remembered something very important.

"Hey guys, isn't it time to check in with our leader." I said, the couple stopped and frowned.

"Crap, you are right." Hikaru sighed, before getting out her uniform, "Whoever invented _tight_ mini skirts, I will murder them."

I hid my smile by going to the bushes to change into our uniforms that we kept hidden in our backpacks. After I changed we stood side by side while Jonny got out the new pokegear, piko was out of sight and Hikaru had made an aura bubble so no one could hear or see us that wasn't trained in aura.

"I didn't know you can do that." I said, looking at the dark blue colored bubble.

She grinned, "Yep. I found it in the journal, and decided to practice it. I am already good at my aura spheres, so I'm trying this out."

"Ok. Be quiet, I'm calling him now." Jonny said, pressing the call button. We all froze on the spot when it rang, Hikaru even paling a bit, while we waited for him to pick up.

"Report." Maxi ordered, the moment he answered the call, I noticed that he looked at Hikaru.

She took a big breath as her face went blank, "We have fought the first four gym leaders, they aren't all that powerful, but the fourth one, Norman is a very tough opponent, he would destroy most of our members. We are on our way to challenge the fifth gym leader. There aren't any powerful pokemon trainers that we have met, they are all week."

I could feel that Hikaru didn't want to say all these things, but if she said something different than it would mean trouble for all of us.

He nodded, then looked at me, "I noticed you did a contest."

Now it was my turn, I nodded, "I have heard that there are some good trainers in there, but I haven't found them yet."

He switched his attention back to Hikaru, "I will send you profiles of two meddlesome trainers. If you run into them, befriend them and steer them away from Magma." With that we saluted, and he disconnected from us, and a second later the 'Gear beeped with the information.

I could feel the tension release when he wasn't watching us, I sent out soothing aura to help us relax. Hikaru turned towards me, "I didn't know you could change the mood around you."

"Not the mood, only the emotions, but yeah I can. Your not the only one with secrets." I said, wiggling my eyebrows at her while grinning. She rolled her eyes and then we looked at the two profiles.

Our mouths dropped open. Well this is going to be interesting. Hikaru groaned, "Why did it have to be them?"

Both of us turned to her, "Why do you ask?" Jonny asked, before I could say anything.

She frowned, before speaking through aura, _'Because they are the guardians of this region.'_

My mouth dropped, _'Are you sure?'_ I asked, looking at the pictures again. She gave me a look... _'Right guardian yourself. Forget I said anything.' _Ironic that my contest rival was the boy, and that brown haired girl was the other. The names (if you haven't guessed already) are Brendan and May.

We changed back in our regular clothes, and with Piko on Hikaru's shoulder we headed towards Lavaridge. The only thing exciting that happened on the way up there, was that I caught a Nuzleaf, and Silcoon evolved into a Beautifly. Jonny caught a Poliwag, and his Tailow evolved into a Swellow. And Katara evolved into a Altaria.

Thankfully we managed to get to Lavaridge in three days without getting lost. "This is why I love glasses." I said, earning a punch in the shoulder from Hikaru.

We explored the small city and then decided to train, since my contest wasn't until two days.

"Ok guys are you ready?" I asked my team once we had finished training.

'Yeah!' They all shouted, covered in dirt and breathing heavily.

I grinned, "Ok tomorrow we are going to watch Hikaru and Jonny's gym battle to learn a few things. After that I am going to groom you guys so you will be in top condition, I want to use Beautifly for the first stage, and Combuskan the second stage." They nodded and I got out their pokeballs, "I will leave you over night with Nurse Joy so you guys can be well rested."

I recalled them and once I got to the center a few minutes later, I handed my team to Nurse Joy asking if they could spend the night there, which she said yes to.

My final stop was to the dinning hall for some dinner, and after grabbing some food I quickly found Hikaru and Jonny.

"I see you started without me." I said, sitting down.

Hikaru shrugged, "We knew you were going to come here soon enough, besides you wanted to train alone."

"Isn't that what you always say."

"Yes. Yes it is."

With that we talked about random stuff throughout dinner, and after we went to our room to take showers. We took our showers, and soon after turned off the lights to go to sleep.

The next day we picked up our pokemon, and headed towards the gym.

"So whom is challenging me today?" A girl asked as we entered. She was tall, and had red hair that went everywhere as she put it up in a high pony tail. She was wearing a black shirt with a ember design on the front that stopped above her stomach, and blue jeans.

"I will go first, and then my boyfriend Jonny." Hikaru said, and us boys sat on the bleachers.

I brought out my whole team, "Now watch their style and how they move ok?" My team nodded, and when we looked to the field, they had already had their pokemon out. Hikaru started with Katara, while Flannery went with Mag her Magcargo.

The fight was cool, like always. Combusken was into the fight, as he watched the fire type, punching right and left. Beautifly seemed to like the fight as well, watching the graceful Katara glide through the air.

Katara beat Mag pretty swiftly, and Flannery called out Torkal. But Katara did good against him, but got taken down after a bit because of his part ground type. Hikaru put fire against fire, and set out Kyo. The two duel fire types battled it out, and ended up knocking each other unconscious. The last two pokemon were piko, and Meg a Slugma.

Piko gave us an awesome battle, using his speed and electric attacks to overpower Meg, though she did get some hits on him that burnt his skin a little.

"Congratulations, you have proven to be a fiery opponent. Here is the Heat badge." Flannery said, once the battle was over. "It will be a few minutes for the next battle." With that she went to the back room.

Jonny went over to congratulate her by making out, and that was my cue to ignore them and talk about battle strategies with my pokemon. Soon Flannery came back, and Hikaru sat by me as the match started.

Flannery sent out a Growlithe, while Jonny called out his Poliwag. This is where I got to see his aura ability, he called out random stuff, like dodge left, or bubble everywhere. It wasn't until Growlithe was surrounded by the bubbles, that we started to see his plan. With his trainer command, Poliwag made his opponent fall asleep, and did rain dance, making him unable to battle anymore.

She was surprised on how he took down her fire pokemon, but quickly called out her Vulpix. Jonny smiled, returned Poliwag, and let out his own Vuplix. The match was even, as both pokemon battling it out, in the end both managed to knock each other out.

Flannery sent out her last pokemon, Meg, and Jonny sent out his Swellow.. Both pokemon I was going to use for the contest tomorrow was watching closely, since their types were in the field. The match entertaining to say the least, Swellow swooping down to attack Meg then going back to the skies.

"That was was interesting battle." Flannery said, as we walked up to them, after I returned my pokemon. "I will have to train much harder. Here is the Heat badge."

They thanked her, and once we walked out of the gym, Jonny turned to me. "We are going to go out somewhere nice to celebrate our victory, do you want to come?"

I shook my head, "I'll get something to eat at the pokemon center. I need to make sure we are ready for the contest."

"Ok, see you back at the room." He said, and we split off. After we ate, I gathered my pokemon in our room. I changed into some shorts and a T-shirt so that my regular clothes will not get ruined, and I filled up the bath tub with some warm soapy water. I washed my pokemon one by one, making sure that they were nice and clean. When I got to Combuskan, we had a staring contest, before I threw him into the tub.

A clean Combuskan came out, while I had a few singes in my clothes and hair, and with that my pokemon was nice and clean. As I started brushing Kirlia, Hikaru and Jonny came in the room.

"Look what I found!" She said, holding a black hard case sketch book.

"That's cool." I said, I noticed that they didn't have their pokemon.

"Need any help?" Hikaru asked, as they put their bags by their bed.

I shrugged, "If you want. I am just brushing their coats out for a good shine."

Hikaru nodded, grabbed a cloth and started cleaning Roselia, while Jonny started brushing Nuzleaf. While we cleaned them, we chatted about aura and the different theories that everyone have. We finished cleaning my team, and we still had the whole afternoon left.

Hikaru started working on something at the desk, Jonny started meditating on his aura, and I took my pokemon to play with other pokemon, and started reading stories in contests. We finished our stuff right before dinner, Hikaru had made a necklace out of Rain's pokeball, only she painted the ball black.

After dinner we practice with our aura until the sun set, and I dragged the couple to bed. The next morning I woke up early, sneaked out of the room, and signed up for the contest. And since I was excited I decided to wake up my friends from their sleep.

"CALVIN!"

I started laughing as I was running away from an angry Hikaru, who was bent revenge, as I woke them up with an aura sphere. For the rest of the morning I avoided her, she sure can hold a grudge, until it was time for the contest.

I dressed in a white oxford shirt, a red vest and fedora, a skinny corduroy pants, and my regular white and black sneakers. I waited in the contestants room as Vivian got the contest started, the first contestant was my rival.

He did very good with his Mightyena who he called Nana, several people went after him before it was my turn. When I ran out there I could feel a glare coming from the middle of the room, so ignored that while I called out my beautifly.

"Silver Wind, and follow it by Aerial Ace." I commanded. Beautifly fired off her silver wind everywhere, and then proceeded to fly into them using aerial ace, showing off her speed and make her look good. I got a high score, and with a bow I left the stage.

After waiting forever the first round was finally finished, and when they announced who was going to the second round, me and Brendan made it through, along with a few others.

I battled along side Combuskan, winning everyone until I face my final opponent. Brendan was tough as ever with his Marshtomp, it was a fight to the end, and when the timer stopped both of us looked up at the screen.

"And the winner of the Lavaridge contest is, Calvin!" Vivian yelled, and I just blinked several times, before shouting, and running over to Combuskan.

"Good battle." Brendan said, after we recalled our pokemon.

I grinned, "It was, thanks." We shook hands, and I was giving a red ribbon.

After that I changed into my regular clothes, and found Jonny outside the hall. "Where's Hikaru?" I asked, looking around for the crazy girl.

"She said she needed to talk to Brendan and May for something." He said, and ten minutes later she jogged up to us.

"Sorry 'bout that, so can we go see the ruins?" Hikaru said, we nodded and walked north. Once we were away from the city Jonny called out his Swellow, Hikaru called out Rain and Katara for me to ride on, and we were at the ruins within the hour.

"You coming in?" Hikaru asked, as they recalled their pokemon.

I shook my head, "This is you're guys thing, not mine. I will just wait here and work on my aura."

"I would join you, but I don't want to leave this airhead." Piko muttered to me, and I grinned as she hit him.

"Suit yourself." She said, then walked into the ruins with Jonny following her.

I sat down by the entrance, and closed my eyes. Ten minutes later I was experimenting on how far I can feel emotions, about ten miles away I could almost feel two people with aura, but when I tried to focus on them they disappeared. Frowning I focused more aura in that area, but I still found nothing. I brought my attention to a mile around me, and I almost had a heart attack.

_'Uh guys?' _

_'What is it now?'_ Hikaru growled.

I opened my eyes, _'Team Aqua is here.' _

**A/N: I know, I know, I know. Three months, I am sorry. It first became procrastination, then I didn't know where the plot was going, but I reread the pokemon manga special and that got me inspired. Also another thing was, I was busy with my other fics, and this month is really busy. On friday (6) I had my four wisdom teeth taken out, also a baby tooth that no one told me about that, so I'm recovering from that. I am going on a mission trip the last week in this month, and on the 31 I'm getting braces on. So yeah, fun stuff ahead, I will try and start writing the next chapter, but I don't know when that will be. So plz Review! Until next chapter!**


	16. Team Aqua

**I think I have a fetish for getting captured. **

**Archie: And why is that? **

**Because I like to write about it, and I love to read and watch about them...wait why are you here? **

**Archie: Because you let Maxie in here, so I decided to join you this time. Since this is a chapter all about my team. **

***Growls* I did not let him in, or even want to have him. He just decided to come and torture me on a whim. **

**Archie: Isn't that what I'm doing? **

***Notices that once again is tied up to the chair* Sigh, I really should pay more attention to these things. **

**Archie: It is amusing. Shadow-Wolf-Hikaru does NOT own Pokemon, only the plot, Hikaru, Jonny. Pokefan102 owns Calvin.**

Team Aqua.

Hikaru's Pov:

Ruins, I love to study them. To some people they are just old stuff that just falls apart, but to me they tell history of the place, and that is just awesome.

But good things never last.

_'Uh guys?'_

I growled, _'What is it now?' _I do not like anyone messing my studying time.

_'Team Aqua is here.' _

And now I have a reason to kill them...Ok maybe brutally torture them. I swore, before grabbing Jonny's hand and bolted to the entrance. _'Can you get out before they notice you.'_

_'Nope, they have this area surrounded.' _He replied.

_'Great, there's no other exit in here besides the front entrance. How close are they and how many?' _I asked.

_'They are about a half of a mile, and they have somewhere around forty people.' _He said grimly.

_'That's to many.' _Jonny spoke, before I could say we should fight them.

_'Ok, hide all of your pokeballs, we can act like we are harmless archeologists.' _I said, we were almost to the entrance.

_'And what if that doesn't work?' _Calvin asked.

"Then you are the one coming up with the next plan." I told him, as I hid my pokeballs in a hidden pocket on the inside of my vest, Jonny and Calvin also hid their pokeballs.

"But why so many?" Jonny wondered, and I agreed with him. Why would they need so many for ruins that barely get any visitors.

"What do we have here?"

We turned from our circle to look at Team Aqua who had arrived. "Who are you?" I asked, inwardly wincing. I sound so cliché it's not even funny.

He looked at us, frowning, "We are Team Aqua, rulers of the oceans. And who might you be."

"We are simply archeologists, studying ruins to gain knowledge of our past." I said proudly, Piko shook his head at me.

"Well if that isn't a bunch of crap as I've ever heard." A woman's voice came from the back, as the men split to let her through. My eyes narrowed at the red head, she looks familiar. "To think that three great minds are out all alone, with no help from their own Team Magma."

I frowned, so that's who it was, "You're Shelly commander of Team Aqua aren't you. How did you know about us?"

She smirked, "Team Aqua excels with intel."

_'You should have been with them.'_ I told Jonny, and he chuckled.

"I do not see anything funny about this situation." Shelly said, glaring at Jonny. I tried hard to keep a smile off my face.

Still grinning Jonny spoke, "As a intel person, I bet you don't know anything about our mission."

She was speechless, trying to think of something to say back.

_'Is it a good idea to anger a commander from the other powerful team?' _Calvin asked.

_'Nope, but it sure is fun.' _I said, _'It has been a while since we last teased someone.'_

_'Guys, Shelly has been talking again.' _Jonny told us.

I glanced at him, _'Really?' _I then looked at her.

"Going the hard way." She said, and all the grunts tensed.

I thought for a minute, trying to put together what she said first. "I am pretty sure that we are not supposed to get captured, so we can't come with you." My stomach turned, _'Guys, I don't want to be __captured.' _

Jonny soften his eyes at me, knowing that I was still have trouble coping with what happened a year ago. My mask was slipping.

_'You ok?'_ Palkia asked.

_'You need us to get you out of there?' _Dialga asked, he actually sounded worried.

I inwardly smiled, _'Thanks, but I think I can manage. Besides I have my boyfriend here to help me, just keep an eye out on Sinnoh.' _

"Get them." Shelly growled, and all the grunts got out their pokemon. I nodded to the guys, and brought out Kyo, while Piko started battling. Jonny called out Grovyle and Swellow, and Calvin sent out Roselia and Kirlia.

Most of the grunts charged at us, I grinned and went to meet with them with Jonny, Calvin stayed behind occasionally fighting a few grunts that got past us. One thing that always takes my mind off of things is fighting.

I grinned as I kicked another grunt to the ground, I caught movement in the corner of my eye, and quickly dodged a punch. Turning, I found that it was Shelly who decided to face me, she was surprisingly good in fighting.

"Crawdaunt, Vice-grip." Shelly commanded, confused by this I glanced around to find said pokemon, but Shelly kicked me hard in the stomach sending me flying back. Crawdaunt's claws closed around my arms and stomach keeping me in place.

Shelly smirked and turned to Jonny and Calvin, the grunts pulled back. "Now if you do not want Hikaru to get crushed, I suggest you surrender and come along quietly."

Jonny looked at me eyes glowing a little bit, but I shook my head, _'It will be worse if they know we can use aura.' _

His eyes stopped glowing as the let the grunts bound them, _'I'm sorry.'_

"If you hurt my trainer, I am going to make sure you won't be able to walk for a year." Piko threatened them, while they put him in a cage. I sighed at him when we recalled our pokemon, and they took the balls, I growled at her as I saw them being put in a bag.

"Archie will be most pleased to see you three." Shelly said.

"One question." I said, as they put ropes around me. She nodded for me to proceed, "How do you know that we are smart? Not even our leader knows."

She gave us a knowing look, "That's a secret." And pain exploded in the back of my head, great now I will have a headache when I wake up.

0.o

Yep, I have I headache...I cocked my ear...Is that a helicopter? Why do I always wake up in a helicopter

after being knocked out. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around, this time I was propped up on a seat leaning on the wall.

So they decided to separate us, this will be difficult.

"You wake fast after being knocked out."

I looked straight in front of me, and there sat Shelly still looking smug as ever, she is as worse as Tabitha. Maybe that's why they hate each other.

"Where are they?" I asked, getting right to the point.

She shrugged, "They are around." I growled at her once I knew she wasn't going to tell me anything. The other thing I noticed was that I still had the rest of my pokeballs, now I just need to get out of here and find everyone.

I looked outside the window to get a view of the area, and all I got was the ocean. Sigh, I should have guessed that their base was somewhere in the ocean. This is going to make a problem for Calvin since he doesn't have any water or flying types that can carry him.

"Don't you usually talk a lot?"

I glanced at her and shrugged, "I only talk a lot when I am with my friends. No need to talk to you since I could say something that you guys will use against me." You see I can be reasonable at times.

Twenty minutes later of silence we arrived to an island with a huge stone castle, things just keep getting better. The helicopter landed and Shelly escorted me to her boss, and by escorting I mean dragging me by the arm. After countless hallways that all looked the same, we entered a large room filled with stuff that had to do with water, in front of us was a large desk with an ocean view behind it.

"I have heard a lot about you Hikaru." Archie stated.

I shrugged, "Can't say the same about you." That wasn't true, I made sure to look him up when we were at the Magma base.

He studied me for a minute before glancing behind me, "Release her, she is not going anywhere soon." I glared at him, I really don't like it when people talk like that when I'm here. For a second when my hands were free I thought about breaking out just to contradict him, but I just sat down on one of the seats.

I crossed my arms, and then proceeded to have a staring contest with the leader of Team Aqua, it was fun. We went at it for several minutes, I wasn't about to talk and give anything away.

"You keep very interesting friends." Archie stated. I thought about all of my friends that I had made during the year and a half I have been traveling, and he was right. I shrugged. "Let us discuss what you have been doing in Team Magma. It will easy." I raised an eyebrow, "On you."

I frowned, and only said one thing. "Never."

He searched my eyes for any sign of wavering, after finding none he thought some more. He opened a drawer to his desk, and pulled out an envelope. "You're friend asked me to give this to you if we met."

My frown got deeper as I slowly grabbed it. I opened it up.

My whole body shook when I read the paper. I wanted to run to get away from everything, but I could not move at all.

"Take her to her room." I vaguely heard him say, and the next thing I knew I was in a room with only a small cot.

**Third Pov:**

"Sir, what was written on that piece of paper that made her like that?" Shelly asked, once she had gotten back from taking Hikaru to her room.

He gave her a small smile, "It was a simple text. But I wonder who that person was to her."

**Hikaru's Pov:**

I curled up in a corner, hands around my head as I stuck my head in between my legs. My mask crumbled into tiny pieces.

_Remember my warning. _

_C_

**A/N: It's out before a month? Gasp, I haven't done this in a while. I know it is a little shorter than usual, but I wanted to get a chapter in before I head off to Joplin next week, and the week after get my braces. So there you go. I did it just for y'all lazy bums who never review, besides Pokefan102 (I love you!) I have 4k views on the first story, and almost 1k views on this one...Sigh, its a little depressing for me who loves reading reviews.**

**I put my DeviantART account on my profile, which I put another drawing on it, it is a scene from this chapter. I will hopefully draw a pic for Jonny, and Calvin soon. **

**So plz review! I would love it immensely. Until next chapter! **


	17. Payback

**Hikaru: Sup peoples! Shadow-Wolf-Hikaru is having some difficulties, so from now on I will be writing this Fanfiction! **

**WHAT? **

**Hikaru: How did you get the gag off? I thought I tied it on good when I knocked you out...Here let me fix that. **

**Don't you dare **

**Hikaru: *Wack's the author, puts the gag back in, and closes the closet door* There that should to do it for a good couple chapters. **

**Jonny: I thought you were supposed to be in shock right now. **

**Hikaru: *Shrugs* It's more fun out here. Now do the disclaimer! **

**Jonny: Sigh. Shadow-Wolf-Hikaru does not own pokemon, only me and her crazy kidnapper Hikaru. Pokefan102 owns Calvin. Hope you enjoy this chapter, that my crazy girlfriend wrote. **

**Hikaru: Now let's see about those archives.**

Payback.

Jonny's Pov:

I woke up with a pounding in the back of my head, did they really have to hit me that hard? Groaning I opened my eyes to see I was in a cell that looks more like a dungeon to a castle. It was difficult to get up since my hands were bound really good, but I managed to stand and tried to see if anything could help me.

After exhausting every area of the small room for things to get me out, without the use of aura, I finally sat down. Closing my eyes, I started searching for my girlfriend and Calvin. A few minutes later I found Calvin, but he was still knocked out, guess he wasn't used to getting knocked out like us.

As I started looking for Hikaru, my cell door opened and several Aqua grunts dragged me from it. All efforts for searching for her was lost when they did that, sure I am good with aura fighting, but I still need practice focusing it.

I was right; I was in a castle surrounded by sea. Soon after I was dragged inside a large room that was filled with stuff about the ocean, and shoved into a seat.

After muttering several death threats under my breath, I took a deep breath and calmed myself.

"How come my old friend gave you the responsibility for the pokegear when he liked Hikaru better?"

I looked in front of me, and sitting in a chair behind a large desk is Archie. "You're guess is as good as mine." I shrugged. I had several theory's, but I didn't know which was right.

We stared at each other for a while, and Hikaru was right, all of the leaders seem to enjoy staring with anyone. Someday I will have to figure why they do that.

"You are a lot more calmer than Hikaru." Archie stated.

My eyes narrowed, so he did see her before me. "I had more practice." While he was silent once again I used this chance to try and find her. Before I could get any further, I was interrupted.

"She lost her cool the moment I showed her this." He pointed to a note in front of me.

I read the note. "You did what?" I growled, no one messes with my girlfriend.

He smirked, "For someone of her reputation, she was easy to break."

My gaze darken, I was ready to murder him. I got up, fully intending to kick his butt across the sea, when Archie snapped his fingers and couple grunts quickly subdued me before I could get any further. He stood up, walked up to me, and grabbed my jaw.

"My resources told me that even torture couldn't get anything out of you." Archie chuckled, "I guess they didn't try everything." He let go, and turned around. "Take him back, I've got all the information I need."

"You bastard." I yelled, as I was forced back to my cell. "I was so stupid." I kicked the door, before sitting down. I totally lost my cool back there, and now he knows my weakness.

Hikaru. I closed my eyes and started searching once again to find her.

_'Jonny!' _I could hear the emotional wreck in her voice.

_'Shh, I'm here, you don't have to worry.' _I tried to sooth her with my aura, but I wish I could hold her in my arms right now.

_'He's here, he's been watching me.'_ She got out, I helped her a little but not what she needs.

_'I need to talk to you. I know you are watching.' _I called out.

_'What do you want?' _Dialga growled.

I rolled my eyes, _'I need you to get Hikaru out of here.' _

_'And why should we listen to you. You are her boyfriend, not our guardian.' _Palkia said.

Hikaru was right, they are hard to talk to. _'Because I know whats best for her. And if you don't get her out, she won't be able to guard you any longer. I don't care if it's breaking any law, just get her out.'_

_'She won't go without part of her pokemon team mission.'_ Dialga warned.

_'Don't worry about it, I will take care of them, including Calvin too.'_ I sighed.

_'Fine, but you owe us one.' _Palkia muttered.

_'That's ok, just get her out, and can you put an image of her in there? I need time.' _I asked.

_'Sure. What for?' _

I grinned, _'Payback.' _I breathed deep and thought up a plan on how I was going to do this. Five minutes later I opened my eyes, and after I felt Hikaru gone, I stood up.

"Time for some fun." I said, with a glint in my eyes. I made sure that the security camera was still on the same image, of me sitting, and checked on Calvin. He was still unconscious, so I decided to let him sleep more, and I put up a shield around him so that no one could get him.

Getting out of my bounds and cell was easy, and in fifteen minutes I was in an Aqua uniform heading towards the information center. Cracking my knuckles, I entered Team Aqua's database. The first thing I did was finding out where they kept our pokemon, and after I memorized the way to get there. The second thing I did was erasing Hikaru, Calvin, and my files from the database.

The final thing was a surprise for the team, just some little payback when the time was right. I hurried to the room where they held our pokemon and backpacks. It was easy getting there, having an aura shield around you so that people don't really notice you, helps too.

'Took you long enough.' Piko muttered, as I walked in the room.

I rolled my eyes, as I gathered our pokeballs, bags, and got Piko out, "You are going to have to stay with me for a while."

Piko started letting out a little electricity, 'What did they do to her.'

I tried to calm him in my arms as I started walking again, "He showed her a note from Cyrus."

'I knew I should have taken him out.' He growled, trying to get out of my grip.

I sighed, knowing that this would happen when I told him, and then proceeded to tighten my hold on him. After reasoning with him, he calmed down, and by that time I stood besides Archie's room. I wonder how Hikaru is doing.

_'She is doing fine. Sleeping right now.' _Dialga informed me.

I raised my eyebrows, _'How did you get her to sleep?' _

_'Cresselia put her to sleep.' _Palkia mumbled. I started snickering, picturing the two legendaries trying to put Hikaru to sleep. Knowing that she is asleep makes me more at ease, because I intend to be there once she wakes up.

_'Thanks.' _

_'Whatever.' _

I grinned, before focusing on the matter at hand.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier." Archie growled, as he stormed out of the room.

Piko looked up at me, "Took him long enough."

I nodded, being slightly amused by this situation, but then got mad at Team Aqua for getting into this. After making sure he was far enough, I entered the room, sat down on his chair, and crossed my feet on his desk.

"I wonder how long it will take before he gets back here." I commented to Piko, who was laying on my stomach.

'I'm guessing fifteen minutes.' Piko yawned, and I shrugged.

**Ten minutes later. **

An alarm went off and I shook my head, before going back to the screen that showed the whole base. I found it five minutes ago, because I was bored. Two minutes later that alarm was getting annoying, so I found the switch to turn it off.

The door opened four minutes later, "You are a minute off." I told Piko, he just rolled his eyes and focused his glare on the leader of Team Aqua.

"How did you get out?" Archie asked.

I grinned, and put my hands behind my head. "A magician never tells his secret." Then I had to put my hands down to keep Piko from killing the man.

He growled, and quickly brought out Walrein. Before I could do anything, Piko jumped in front of the desk cheeks sparkling with electricity.

"Aurora Beam." Archie ordered.

"Dodge and use Thunder." I commanded. Walrein fired an Aurora Beam, but it was to slow for Piko, who dodged and fired a good Thunder that hit the mark.

"He listens to you. Interesting." Archie commented, as the pokemon fought. "I thought he was Hikaru's pokemon."

I shrugged, when Piko got hit by an Ice Ball. "He is. But I have known him for five years, so he allows me to command him. Though he does fine by himself."

_'Jonny?'_

_'Look who finally came back to the living.' _I said, after ordering Piko to do Volt Tackle.

_'Sorry for not being used to getting knocked out.'_ Calvin grumbled, I could almost see his eye roll. _'Where are you?'_

_'In Archie's room, battling him. Think you can get here?'_

_'Yeah. Give me a few minutes though.'_

I focused back on the battle, Piko was getting more hits to Walrein by just a hair. After looking at my pokegear at the time, I decided to finish the battle with a Double Thunder.

Archie growled, recalling his pokemon, but before he could bring out another one I held up my hand. "You do not want to do that."

"Why would I do that boy?" He spat.

I grinned, just to piss him off even further. "Because in five minutes your data base will be wiped clean, and ten minutes after that the base will explode. That is if you can stop it." That was the one thing I learned from Team Magma, how to fully hack into a system.

For a minute I thought he would come and attack me, but he just glared and ran out the room. I breathed in relief, as Piko climbed to my shoulder.

"That went well." I said.

Piko rolled his eyes at me, "You are as bad as Hikaru."

I grinned, "Who do you think I learned it from." Then I got serious, "We better get out of here, this base really could explode."

"You were going to leave me?"

I turned to see Calvin who was leaning against the door frame. "I knew you would get here...Eventually."

With that I walked out the door, followed by Calvin who just rolled him eyes. "Where's Hikaru?"

"With the ones she's guarding." I said, hoping that he would get it, I really did not want to say it out loud in the enemies base. "Here is your pokemon." I gave Calvin his two pokemon back, he nodded with thanks.

Seven minutes later we finally got outside, and it was then we heard a different alarm going throughout the castle.

"What is that?" Calvin asked, as he turned around.

I chuckled, "That would be the alarm for the self destruct sequence. This is why we are getting out of here." I said, Calvin turned to me with his jaw open. "Don't worry I made sure it was somewhat easy to shut it down." With that I released Swellow. After dragging Calvin, who just got over from being shocked, onto Swellow, he took off.

Several minutes later, I looked back to see nothing at all, well at least I didn't kill anyone.

_'She's awake.' _Palkia said.

_'What?' _Was all I got out, when something pulled me to another area. I blinked and suddenly we were in a large white room, I frowned as we got off my pokemon. Hearing foot steps, I turned to have something collide with me. I soften my eyes to see Hikaru holding on to me, muttering random words under her breath.

I hugged her, and started stroking her hair, "I'm here."

**Hikaru: This is what Shadow had written down before I took over. Please read after the beep. **

**BEEP **

**A/N: Yes I am uploading at 12:30 am woot! And yes, I do think of weird stuff this late. Anywho School starts next Mon for me, but I am taking only 13 credits, so hopefully I'll have more time to write. And if anyone read the Pokemon Manga, I am so excited that they are putting in the Team Rocket Admins! ^_^ And if anyone doesn't read the manga, you should, its awesome, I love it. So re- Wait what are you doing? *Crashes sounds in the back* **

**Hikaru: He he he he. Welp you know the drill. Plz review. Until next chapter, when I take over her life *Cough* I mean bye!**


	18. Interesting Day

**Hikaru: You know how Shadow was going on about she only had 12 hrs for college? **

***Banging noise in the background***

**Hikaru: Quiet you. But anywho's, life happened and she is taking 17 hrs. She also apologizes for leaving yall for three months. **

***More banging* **

**Hikau: Excuse me for one moment. **

***Louder banging***

**Jonny: Sigh. The good news is that school is going to be over in a month, and she will be able to write more. **

**Hikaru: What do you mean she? I wrote this one! **

**Calvin: That's what you think. **

**Hikaru/Jonny: Huh? **

**Calvin: *Grins* Shadow-Wolf-Hikaru owns nothing besides her own OC's and the plot. I am owned by Pokefan102 also Shardae.**

Interesting day

Calvin's Pov.

Who turned on that blasted noise?

That's better, now I can sleep in peace...Wait a minute. Wasn't I in the middle of battling Team Aqua? Sigh, I was.

I groaned, man Hikaru and Jonny wasn't kidding when they said that being knocked out hurts. I am definitely going to feel that for the next several days. When I opened my eyes a few minutes later, I saw that I was in a dungeon looking cell.

After getting to a standing position, which is really hard when you are tied up, I looked around the small area.

"Why can't we get inside?" A voice came from outside the cell, I walked towards the door to hear better.

"I don't know. But the other two are gone." Another voice said.

"What is the situation?" Asked a different voice, but this time it had more authority in it.

"Sir Archie! The boy and girl is gone from their cells, but the other boy is still here. The only thing is that we cannot get into the cell, we have tried everything." I now identified several people, two were grunts, and the third is the leader. Well this ought to be fun.

Archie growled, "It must be that boy's fault. You two stay here and guard the boy, make sure he does not get out." And with the stomping of feet he was gone.

Huh, well then I hope that Jonny and Hikaru didn't leave me. I would kill them if they did, but I am not going to because I found Jonny a few minutes later.

_'Jonny?' _I asked

_'Look who finally came back to the living.'_

_'Sorry for not being used to getting knocked out.' _I grumbled, wishing I could use the killer aura on him. _'Where are you?' _

_'In Archie's room, battling him. Think you can get here?' _He asked.

_'Yeah. Give me a few minutes though.' _I told him, then used my aura to get out of the ropes. Going to the door I let out Nuzleaf very quietly, and opened the door to see where the grunts are. _'Use Faint Attack on both of them to knock them out.' _ I told him.

He nodded then disappeared, before reappearing behind the two grunts, successfully knocking them out without raising the alarm. I dragged the grunts into my cell, changed into one of the uniforms, and recalled my pokemon before heading off.

It wasn't hard to tell where Jonny was, but how to get there without getting lost in the endless hallways was another thing. About five minutes, and three dead ends later, I heard pounding footsteps, and I hid behind a suit of armor. At first I wondered why I did that since I am wearing an aqua uniform, but then I saw the leader of Team Aqua run past me. After breathing a sigh of relief, I headed in the direction that the leader came from.

"We better get out of here, this base could really explode." I heard Jonny say, as I walked up to the door.

"You where going to leave me?" I asked, faking a hurt voice, leaning against the doorway.

He turned around, "I knew you would get here...Eventually." He started leaving.

I rolled my eyes and followed him, since he probably knew the way out. "Where's Hikaru?" I asked, because I knew he would know why she wasn't in this base.

"With the ones she's guarding." He said, with a worried look on his face. Ah, something did happen to her. "Here is you're pokemon." Breaking out of my thoughts, I nodded thanks to him as I got my team back together.

I do not know how he did it, but he got us outside in seven minutes. It would have taken me at least a half an hour to get out. And then a different alarm rang behind us, "What is that?" I asked, turning around to look at the castle.

Jonny chuckled, "That would be the alarm for the self destruct sequence. This is why we are getting out of here." My mouth dropped as I turned towards him. "Don't worry I made sure it was somewhat easy to shut it down." I think I missed judged him, and by the time I got over that, he dragged me onto Swellow.

As we flew away I kept looking back at the base to see if it was blowing up, but there was nothing. A few minutes later I heard Jonny sigh in relief, I guess they shut down the sequence. Then a minute later with no warning, I felt the sensation of going through a small whole, and we were in a room that was white.

I turned to see if Jonny knew anything about this, when I saw Hikaru cling on to him like life support. Feeling a bit awkward, I looked around the room until I spotted a trapdoor leading to freedom.

_'I am going to explore.'_ I told Jonny, he shot me a grateful look. Sure I do like to pry into different things, but I had an feeling to leave them alone with this one. They can tell me if they really want to. I walked to the trapdoor, opened it up, and stepped down.

For the second time in less then ten minutes I was teleported, this time it was outside in front of a building. I looked up to see a really tall building.

"Sky Pillar. Really?"

I sighed as I stared at the building, but then grinned as a thought began to form. Grabbing all my pokeball's, I released my team out in front of me. After explaining what had just happened in the past day or so, I asked, "In front of us is Sky Pillar, there is a different challenge on each level. Would you guys like to get some training in for future contests?"

They didn't give it a second thought as they cheered loudly, and I laughed. I then used up most of my supplies to get their energy restored, before walking through the doors. The levels were very interesting, the challenges ranged from rope swinging across the room, to coordinating attacks on switches.

About half way up, and two hours later, I heard a soft whimpering behind the boulders in this room. I looked behind it, and found a small cat-like pokemon that looked scared.

"Are you ok?" I asked, trying to be friendly.

He looked up, _'I was just wondering about this tall building, and before I knew it I was up here with no way out.'_

I glanced at my pokemon who knew what I was thinking, and nodded. "Would you like to come with us? I am a coordinator, and you can see different places."

He looked at my team, then back at me, _'Sure, I would love to.' _

Grinning, I tapped an empty ball to his head and captured my final team member, who I found out was a Skitty. I released him, and the rest of my team welcomed him warmly. Three hours later we came to the top, I praised them before putting them in their pokeball's for a nice long rest.

"You took you're time."

I closed the trap door, and looked towards the couple who was sitting on a couch. Hikaru looked slightly better, still had a frightened look in her eyes, but she seemed to have calmed down.

_'HELLO!'_

To say that I took a step back and yelped like a man would be a lie. I screamed like a little girl, and fell back on my butt.

"That was hilarious." Hikaru said, while both of them were laughing hard. It was then I saw who decided to say hello, one was an Misdreavus, and another was a ball of gas.

"Say hello to my new pokemon, Misdreavus." Jonny chuckled, as Misdreavus flew back over to him.

"And Shadow, a Gastly." Hikaru said, when he appeared beside her.

I glared at him while I picked myself up, "Nice to meet you too." I then thought of my newest member. "I got a new pokemon too. He is a Skitty."

Hikaru looked at me strangely, "Interesting." We then decided to stare at each other.

"So what should we do now?" Jonny asked, breaking our contest.

She looked at him, and said with a serious face. "We should stay here until both teams get taken out."

Both of us sighed, "You know you can't do that." Jonny told her.

I grimaced, "Besides, I would die of boredom in here."

She stuck her toung out at me, "No one asked you." We all sighed at her, and I noticed that Jonny had his pokegear on.

"Well the next gym battle is in Fortree City, which also had a contest coming up in a week." He informed us.

I gave my best growlithe pleading face on, "Can we please go there. I need more ribbons to compete in the festival, since I only have two."

It was Hikaru's turn to sigh. "Fine, but we are not walking there."

I shrugged, "I don't mind."

Hikaru and Jonny released Swellow, Alteria, and Rain, once we had teleported to the entrance. I really do not want to be teleported so many times in a day again. We hopped on them, and at once they headed across the waters towards Fortree City to the north.

About half way there my pokegear started to ring.

"Hello?" I answered with a frown, I haven't gotten a call in ages.

"Hello." My sister said, laughing nervously.

I sighed, "What did you do this time?"

She pouted, "It wasn't my fault that a detective bumped into me, and didn't say sorry." I shook my head. "So can you come to Fortree City to bail me out of jail?"

"Yes. But you have to watch you're temper."

"Sure...When you stop liking contest."

Before I could retort she hung up on me. I am going to kill her once I get her out. _'Hey guys, I need to bail my sister out when we get to Fortree.'_

_'She's in jail?' _Hikaru asked, looking up at me.

I nodded, _'Apparently a detective bumped into her without apologizing.'_

_'Ah.' _She said in understanding, then she grinned, _'Race 'ya there.'_ Without any warning, Rain shot forward leaving us behind. I looked at Jonny who was grinning, and at once we shot after her.

:D

"You cheated." I growled at Hikaru.

She smirked at me, "There was no rule that said we couldn't use pokemon attacks."

If you haven't guessed already, Hikaru won by cheating, and we were in Fortree City. On our way to the police office.

"Ok guys, act like adults." Jonny said, trying to get us calm.

"Like that will ever happen." I muttered under my breath, but nodded anyways.

We had reached the office, payed the bail money, and got her backpack and pokeball's. I crossed my arms when we got to her cell.

"Please tell me this won't happen again." I gave her a stern look.

Shardae glared back, but nodded. "How was I supposed to know he was a detective, he was wearing regular clothes."

After the officer let her out, we hurried outside and away from them.

"What say we get something to eat, and then you can come with us as we train for our gym tomorrow." Hikaru asked her.

Shardae brightened, "Sure! I was on my way to do that when I ran into that stupid-" I gave her a look, "Detective."

"Sweet." Hikaru also grinned, as all of us guys sighed.

**Hikaru: Here is what the author wrote down when I handed her a piece of paper.**

**A/N: Sorry bout the wait, its been a hectic semester...Blah I'm never doing this again. But as _My_ oc's said, school will be ending in about a month, so I will be able to write more then. I've only just caught up on most of my tv shows while doing homework -_- Stupid homework, I wish it would die. Can you let me free now?**

**Hikaru: Never! Not until you get you're homework done! **

**I created you, you shouldn't be kidnapping me. **

**Hikaru: I am an alter ego of you, so tough luck! You know what to do. Plz Review! Until next chapter!**


	19. More Gym Battles

**Finally I am free! **

**Jonny: Sure, but did you really have to get Hikaru sick? **

**It's not my fault that I was sick majority of the spring semester. Plus she was the one who tied me up in the first place. **

**Jonny: I know, it just makes it more difficult for me to take care of her. *Leaves the room when he heard Hikaru shouting for him***

**Great now that that's taken care of, I need to find someone who can do the disclaimer.**

**Mysterious Person: I can do that**

***Glares* No one should even know about you, and how did you get in here I locked my room?**

**Mysterious Person: I'm getting bored staying in the shadows, and I will never tell you my secret. *Knocks Shadow out* Shadow-Wolf-Hikaru does not own Pokemon, only her oc's and the random plot. Pokefan102 owns Calvin and Shardae. Now Shadow can relieve my boredom. *Disappears with Shadow***

**Lance: *Walks in to see an empty room* Well this can't be good.**

More gym battles

Hikaru's Pov:

"I just realized, how on earth did you keep you're glasses?" Calvin asked me.

I looked at him, and after I finish swallowing my food I answered, "When they came, I decided to put them in my backpack for safe keeping."

He nodded, while Shardae looked confused, "Huh?"

"It's a long story. I can't tell you it right now." I explained, knowing that there are ears everywhere. She wanted to press me for more information, but settled for hearing it later.

After dinner we spent the few hours of daylight training, Shardae was amazed to see her brother doing some of our karate exorcizes with us. She even asked me how I got him to work out to anything other then for contest. I shrugged and told her that I kept bugging him to work out with us, and he finally did.

The next day found us in front of the gym.

"Is this the gym?" Shardae asked.

I turned my head to the side, "Maybe?" The gym lettering was on a huge tree, but the weird thing was; there was no door.

"How are we going to get in?" Calvin asked, Jonny looked amused at this challenge.

Me and Shardae grinned at each other before answering together, "Climbing!" With that we started climbing up the tree.

"Why did we let those two every meet?"

"No idea."

We climbed up to the top, to realize that there was ground halfway up so we climbed back down. When I was almost there when the tree branch I was currently on broke, well crap. I angled myself towards the ground of the gym and landed, rolling forward to absorbed the shock.

"Well that was fun." I grinned, turning around with Piko in my arms.

"Whoa, you 'gotta teach me how to do that." Shardae whistled, as they got down the normal way.

I looked at her, "It takes years of experience to do that."

"Of falling down." Jonny chuckled.

"Let's just go." I muttered, giving Jonny a glare for revealing my secret. We walked up some stairs into an open air battle field.

"I'm here for a pokemon battle!" Shardae shouted right in our ears.

As the rest of us were trying to get our hearing back, a woman walked out of the forest that surrounded the battle field. She wore a blue flight suit, with white pants and long-sleeves, her hair was lavender that was partially covered by a blue hat.

"My name is Winona, and I accept you're challenge." She said, then looked at the rest of us. "Who else is battling?"

"That guy." Shardae pointed to Jonny, then to me. "And finally that girl."

I frowned, "Why am I last?"

"Because." She said, shrugging. I sighed, before looking for a place to sit. Finding no benches, I decided to sit on one of the branches of the many tree's. Jonny, and Calvin followed my example.

"This is a three on three battle, only the challenger can substitute pokemon during the battle." The referee explained, "Battle begin."

"Swellow, come on out." Winona brought out her first pokemon.

I nudged Jonny, who had his arm around me, "She has one just like you." He nodded, and we watched Shardae bring out her first pokemon.

"Jigglypuff, let's do this." She said, bringing out a pink ball of a pokemon that had a mic in her hand. "Start off by using Pound!"

"Counter by using wing attack." Winona commanded. I have yet to see a stranger sight, then a Swellow and a Jigglypuff fighting with their arms/wings. Weird. It looked like Swellow was getting more hits in though.

"Ugh, Jigglypuff use Sweet Kiss." Shardae said, looks like she noticed it too. Jigglypuff winked her eyes at Swellow, and surprisingly he was affected. "Now, Hyperbeam." Jigglypuff charged up and hit Swellow, knocking him out.

Winona returned her pokemon, before sending out her next one, it was a blue and white bird with a large yellow beak. "Pelipper, use Hydro pump."

"Get out of the way." Shardae shouted, but before Jigglypuff could move, Pelipper blasted her with his attack. "You ok?" Her pokemon nodded, as she got up. "That's good, now use sing!"

Now to everyone else this would be a good idea to plug their ears and block out the singing. But being me I completely forgot to do that, and by the time I remembered I was already caught in it. "Well darn." I mumbled, before I fell asleep.

I found myself in a large white room, and I looked around. "Well I haven't been in this room in forever." I said, before waving my hands behind me, and a large beanie bag appeared behind me. I plopped down on it when two portals opened, the two looked at me. "What, since I'm going to be here for a while, might as well be comfortable."

"Touche." Dialga said.

"Now what did you guys want to talk with me?" I asked, with my eyebrow raised.

"Can't we all just talk like normal legendaries do?" Palkia rolled his eyes.

Fire burned in Dialga eyes, as he turned towards Palkia, "Are you saying we aren't normal legendaries." And that is how world war three happened...I mean, that is how the argument sparked up once again.

I took out a book from nowhere, and started reading while the two argued. When I was about a hundred pages in, I looked up at them.

"Is there a reason I'm here, or are you guys going to argue the entire time?"

They both looked at me, forgetting their argument. "Yes there is a reason why we made you fall asleep." Palkia said.

My eyes narrowed, "You mean to tell me that you are responsible for me not remembering to plug my ears when Jigglypuff used sing?" They looked in the opposite directions.

"Anyways." Dialga coughed, "We wanted to tell you, that you cannot get involved with the _leaders_ of Team Aqua, and Team Magma."

"Isn't that a bit late?" I asked, thinking about what happened in the past couple months.

Palkia shook his head, "We do not mean about that. There is a big battle soon, and you cannot fight the _leaders_, leave that to the guardians in the region."

It took me a moment on why they both emphasized leaders. I nodded at them, showing that I knew what they were hinting at. "Ok if that's it, can I wake up now?"

"You're no fun at all." Dialga pouted, and I stuck my tongue at them before waking up.

Blinking, I sat up and looked around to see Winona give Jonny a badge. "You mean to tell me that I slept through both battles?"

Calvin looked at me in surprise, "Look who finally woke up."

"You even missed the rest of my awesome battle." Shardae grumbled, showing me her badge that she warn.

I glared at Jonny when he arrived, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

His eyes soften, "I know you haven't been sleeping that much, so I let you get some sleep." I sighed at that, but nodded. I knew that he was worried for me.

"Are you ready?" Winona asked, as she entered the room.

"Yes." I grinned as I jumped up, picking up Piko who was on my stomach, and walked to the battle field. The ref said his thing, and both of us took out our pokeballs.

"Swellow fly with me." Winona said, releasing her bird pokemon.

"Shadow let's do this." I said, shadow came out with a fierce look. "Use Shadow Ball."

"Dodge by using Aerial Ace." Winona commanded, I winced as Swellow dodged the oncoming shadow ball, and rammed right into Shadow.

"You ok Shadow?" I asked, and he just bobbed up and down waiting for the next attack. "Alright, use Night shade."

"Air slash." Winona countered. Both pokemon charged up and hit each other at the same time, knocking each other out.

"You did good." I said as I returned Shadow, "Katara, let's go." I called out my Altaria.

Winona smirked, "You have one too. Alright let us see who is the better flier, Altaria come on out." She released her pokemon, and I could feel the tension between the bird pokemon to see who was better. Before we could say anything, the two bird pokemon started attacking each other with different attacks.

"Should we stop them?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "That would hurt their pride if we intervene in their battle." I nodded my head, and watched as our pokemon fired Dragon Breath at each other, both not standing down. When both realized that the attack was not going anywhere they flew to the sky, and disappeared from our sight.

"So, has this ever happened before?" I asked, breaking the silence.

She shook her head, "You're Altaria must be really strong to get my Altaria all riled up."

I smiled, "Yeah, she is. I train all of my team well." Winona raised an eyebrow, and I shrugged, "I just caught Shadow, and have yet to really train with him."

Once again we were in silence. But that did not last long when we heard a screech, we looked up only to see a blur crash into the earth creating a huge crater in the middle of the field.

Once the smoke cleared the ref announced, "Both pokemon are unable to battle, this match is a draw."

"You did good." I whispered as I recalled Katara back in her ball. I decided to wait until Winona brought out her last pokemon to see which one I should use.

_'That was an interesting battle.' _Palkia said

I fought the urge to roll my eyes, _'Whatever, I didn't even see it.' _Winona was tossing out her pokeball.

_'Well I can always rewind time and let you watch it from a different view point.'_ Dialga said.

_'You know you guy are not supposed to abuse you're powers, so no.'_ Winona brought out a Skarmory. I thought for a minute before selecting my pokemon. "Come on Lance let's do this."

"Skarmory use Wing attack." Winona commanded.

I waited until after he fired his attack before calling out, "Dodge and use psychic." Lance dodged the attack by teleporting, and used psychic to throw Skarmory to the side of a tree.

Skarmory screeched in pain, before shaking it off and started flying again. "Use steel wing." Before I could say anything, Skarmory flew fast into Lance with his wings of steel.

"You ok?" I asked, Lance grunted a yes before standing back up. "Alright use Hypnosis." I commanded.

"Close you're eyes Skarmory." Winona shouted, but it was too late as Lance's eyes glowed, and sent his opponent to sleep.

"Dream Eater." Was all that I said, before his eyes glowed once again. "Now finish this off with another Psychic." Lance lifted his hands, and threw the sleeping metal bird into the pillar next to Winona.

"Skarmory is unable to battle, the winner goes to the challenger Hikaru." The ref said, once he could see that Skarmory had feinted.

I grinned as I recalled Lance, praising him for doing a good job.

"You did good out there." Winona praised, then brought out a badge that was shaped like a wing, "Here is the Feather Badge of proof of you're victory."

"Thanks." I said, putting the badge in my case. Jonny congratulated me with a kiss, while the siblings just voiced their congratulations. We walked out of there, and headed towards the pokemon center to heal our pokemon.

"Well, I'm going to head off now." Shardae said, once we had gotten our pokemon from the nurse.

"Do you have to leave so soon?" Calvin asked, with a puppy dog look.

She nodded, while glaring at her brother, "If I stay any longer, you would make me go to that stupid contest that start tomorrow."

He snapped his fingers, "Drat, you saw right through my plan."

I grinned, and waved goodbye to Shardae as she left the city. Once she was gone from our view we grabbed a bite to eat, halfway through I turned towards the guys. "There is something I need to tell you guys about." They gave me a confused look, but they nodded at me to go on. "I do not know exactly how long, but in the near future there is going to be a big battle with both of the teams."

"Well I guess then we will just have to train harder." Jonny said, with Calvin nodding in agreement. I grinned, and we started making plans.

**A/N: Really sorry bout the long wait. During finals in dec my parents got in an accident, but both are fine and at home right now. I had that, plus 16 hrs of college this past semester, and I was sick half of the time with 13 hrs of work each week. But school is done for the summer, so hopefully I can write more while looking for a job. So hopefully you will hear from me in the next month when I have free time to write. Like always, Plz review. Until next chapter!**


End file.
